Circumstances
by Beffy-TVS
Summary: The Glee Club alumni stage a little reunion in NYC. Quinn shows up with her boyfriend, Santana alone. What happens when S finds Q in a bad situation? Trigger warnings: Sexual, physical, mental and emotional abuse. Quinntana story. I do NOT own these characters. Just borrowing them for a bit. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Before I start this story, there are a few things I should mention that are different from the show. Established relationships: Brittana did not get married, but are still friends. Britt moved to LA to dance on Mercedes' tour and is engaged to a fellow (male) dancer. Rachel is married to Jesse, Klaine are married, Artie and Tina are engaged, Quinn has a boyfriend of a year or so she met in NYC. All of the mentioned couples are living in NYC. There will probably be cameos by some other alumni later on. **

**Anyway, this is my first Quinntana fic. So please be gentle. I got this idea in my head and needed to get it out. Reviews are always welcome, and I hope that you all enjoy. Once again, I do not own these characters. Just borrowing them for my own selfish needs.**

Chapter 1

Santana Lopez sat alone at the bar, watching as her fellow alumni from the William McKinley High School Glee Club socialized, drank, and laughed together. She was wearing her typical skintight red dress with black heels, her long dark hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Why did I even bother coming to this thing?" she mumbled to herself as she finished yet another margarita. She was on her fifth, maybe sixth, and she'd been here for less than two hours.

The brunette craned her neck to take in her surroundings. The first familiar faces to catch her eye were her own former roommates, Kurt and Blaine. They were out on the dance floor, drinks in hand and having a good time. Considering how annoying they generally were, she also felt a sense of pride for the men. They overcame a lot, and were still together, married even.

The next face she spotted was one Rachel Berry, well, Rachel St. James now. She and Jesse had gotten married just a few months ago and are still in their "honeymoon phase." The duo are dancing next to Kurt and Blaine, and are still giddy from Rachel's Tony award win, randomly singing show tunes from her musical in the middle of a less than enthusiastic crowd.

Rachel was by far the most successful of the Glee Club alumni, with the obvious exception of Mercedes Jones, who is putting the finishing touches on her second album and gearing up for her first headlining tour, with Brittany as backup vocalist and dancer. The two of them are in LA, and lucky for them, Santana thought, unable to make it for the little "reunion."

Artie and Tina were sitting off to the side of the dance floor, talking to Sam and Puck. Artie is a small time producer, mostly independent films, that star Tina. Sam is still working as the New Directions coach at McKinley. Puck just got back from an overseas deployment, luckily in one piece. Santana had to give it to Puck, he turned into a great man, someone any straight girl would be proud to call her own.  
There were a few other scattered faces, but none that meant much to her.

As Santana turned around to order her next drink, a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Santana Lopez, I ever pegged you for the type to drink alone." Santana turned to look into the hazel eyes of the blonde who the voice belonged to. Her best friend smirked at her. The blonde was wearing a long sleeved top (strange as it is so warm outside), which accentuated her curves, and a pair of tight black skinny jeans.

"Quinn Fabray, I never pegged you for the type to care if I did. Besides, I'm not alone. I have..." She turned to see the bartender's nametag, then back to Quinn, "Michelle here. See, not alone. Where's that jock strap beef stick of yours anyway?"

Santana didn't miss the slight falter in Quinn's expression when she mentioned her boyfriend, but the blonde quickly recovered and smiled her fakest smile. "He went to get us some drinks." She points to the other end of the bar, where the man in question was leaned over the bar, checking out the bartender Santana had mentioned, causing Quinn to frown.

"Damn, I guess I was drinking alone after all." the Latina joked to try to ease the tension she felt radiating from her best friend. "I was hoping to at least get her number."

Santana turned back to Quinn's boyfriend, Jared, and glared. She hadn't liked him since the day she met him. He's cocky, arrogant, and thinks he's better than everyone. That the world should bow down to him and give him whatever he wanted. The brunette rolls her eyes and turns back to Quinn.

"I know what you are thinking San. It's probably just harmless flirting to get a deal on the drinks. He does it all the time." Quinn told her nonchalantly.

"Really? And you put up with that? God, Q, his dick must be made of gold or something. I've never known you to be so...passive over something like that.

"First of all, I wouldn't really know what his dick is like. We haven't exactly had sex properly." the blonde informs her, leaving out a crucial detail, and emphasizing the word properly.

"Wait...really? No fucking way Fabray. You've been dating him like a year." Santana's jaw dropped as she spoke.

"Seriously...I just...it's complicated Santana. It's not that he hasn't tried..." She trails off as she notices Jared approaching.

Santana assumed that it wasn't a good idea to bring it up around him so she shut her mouth about the subject , acknowledging the grateful look from Quinn.

"Well, hello, Selena is it?" Jared asked in a voice that said he really didn't care as he handed Quinn her drink.

"It's Santana." The brunette said coldly. "Not that difficult. You've met me several times."

"Whatever. Let's go dance babe. I'm tired of sitting here. It's boring." he turned to Quinn who was looking apologetically at Santana, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' before he basically dragged her with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours and a few more margaritas later, and Santana was good and well drunk. She stumbled her way through the dance floor toward the bathroom, only to stop short of her destination. In the corner she could see Quinn being pushed up against the wall by her asshole boyfriend.

"Come on baby," he said in what Santana guessed was his "persuading" tone of voice, though it sounded more aggressive to her. "You have to give it up. It's your duty to please your man. Suck my dick at least. You owe me that much."

Santana cocked her head to one side deciding whether or not to step in, deciding to see how Q reacts.

"Jared, no...I don't want to. And I'm not feeling too good." Quinn replied, weakly trying to push him away from her, but his hands were gripping so tightly around her arms that Santana could see Q's skin being pressed in even through her long sleeves, a pained look in her eyes. "I feel sleepy and you're hurting me."

"Oh, that." he smirks, "Well, I did put a little something in that last drink of yours to make you a little more...willing."

That was it, Santana had heard and saw enough. Drunk or not, she wasn't going to let this asshole get away with what he had just admitted.

She walked up behind him and yanked him back away from the frightened looking Quinn. She probably wouldn't have had the strength to if it weren't for the fact that she had the element of surprise on her side.

"Back the fuck away from her." Santana told him, giving him her best bitch face. "You fucking sick mother fucker. I can't believe you drugged her!" the brunette moved between Jared and Quinn.

"You need to mind your own business Selena. Get out of my way." Jared warned.

"Or what?! You'll drug me too? Or are you gonna make me?" Santana asked as she got up in his face.

Jared moved to grab Santana, who was barely registering a whimpering Quinn behind her. Santana grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Try that again jock strap and I will ends you. Nobody messes with my girl. You will leave, and you will never contact Quinn again. Got it? Or I will go all Lima Heights on your dumb ass. Oh and it's SANTANA." Santana threatened through gritted teeth, before punching him in the jaw, getting the attention of one of the bouncers.

"Is there a problem here?" the bouncer asked as he approached the scene.

Before Jared could reply, Santana was already talking. "This guy just admitted to drugging my friend here. And he was trying to force her into doing sexual shit with him."

The bouncer grabbed Jared roughly by his arm and pulled him away, telling Santana that he would have it taken care of and make sure he was arrested. Santana turned around to see Quinn with tear stained cheeks, groggy and disoriented.

"San, I don't feel good." the blonde whimpered.

The Latina quickly rushed to her and helped to support her as best as she could, the altercation having sobered her tremendously. She looked around for any of the other Glee alumni, finally catching the attention of Puck and Sam. They immediately rushed to the girls, helping Santana with Quinn, and called an ambulance.

Santana insisted on riding to the emergency room with Quinn, giving the excuse that she knew her best and had all of the answers to the questions that would be asked. She waited with Quinn's head in her lap on a sofa in the bar's employee break room (at the manager's insistence), not to cause a scene.

The paramedics that showed up immediately hooked her to all sorts of machines and an IV drip. Her heart rate was slow. The methodical beeping of the machine was the only thing that Santana was relying on to know that her best friend was alive. She overheard the paramedics saying that she was given a very strong dose, and that had she not gotten help in time, it could have liked killed her. Stopped her heart compoletely.

"Dammit, Fabray." Santana mumbled to herself as she held tightly to the blonde's hand, tears streaming down her cheeks steadily. The paramedics had shifted around her clothing to do what they had to, uncovering some faint, and other not-so faint bruises over her sides and arms. "Don't you dare leave me. You're my best friend. I love you, you stubborn asshole. You should have left him long ago."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long night in the emergency room, Santana was cleared to take Quinn home. She was instructed to keep a close watch on her for the next 48 hours, in case the drug had any lingering affects.

Quinn just nodded and thanked the doctors, but made no further attempts to talk. She was lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't believe she'd let it get this bad with Jared. She dealt with the grabbing, the shoving, even the occasional hitting. She had woken up countless times with him attempting to fuck her, or already halfway finished. She is almost positive now that she thinks about it, that this isn't the first time he's drugged her.

There were a couple of mornings where the blonde could remember waking up naked, and smelling of sex, when she knew she had gone to bed dressed and freshly showered. She never could remember what happened between those times though. She would also be covered in bruises, on her arms, her thighs from where he would force them open while he forced himself inside of her, and more than once she had to wear a turtleneck to cover bruising where he would grab her around her throat.

Quinn looked empty, and broken, yet somehow slightly relieved as she walked through the hospital halls, with Santana right by her side. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she's actually glad that Santana was the one here for her. She knew that Santana was just who she needed right now. The brunette would take care of her, do anything she needed. But she wouldn't treat her like a child who is helpless. She reached over and took San's hand in hers for comfort, and to silently thank her best friend for being here for her. Her action was met with a slight squeeze from the Latina.

Puck was already waiting outside for them in his car after receiving a text from Santana. A few of their friends had stopped by, but Quinn didn't want to see anyone, and pretended to be asleep when anyone other than Santana was in the room (which she actually tried but San called her out on it). She was embarrassed. She was Quinn fucking Fabray. She was the bitch that people wanted to be, looked up to even. Not some sniveling little girl.

The only other time she'd been here was after her car accident. Come to think of it, Santana was the one there when she woke up that time too. The brunette and her have their differences sure, but when it came down to it, there is no other person Quinn would rely on as much as Santana Lopez. She knew that Santana had seen the bruises, and she knew that Santana knew where they came from. All she could do now is hope that the brunette wouldn't confront her about them. At least not yet. She isn't ready for that yet.

The two women got into the back seat of Puck's car, and fastened their seat belts. Once again Quinn's hand found that of the Latina sitting next to her. The blonde had agreed to stay with Santana, not to go back to her own place alone, because Jared could be there. The brunette was more than willing, having an extra bedroom in her apartment.

"You won't be going back there. Hell no." were the exact words used.

"I don't want to." had been the only reply the battered woman would give, the reality that she was a victim of domestic abuse and rape, among other things, finally sinking in.

Quinn shook her head free of her thoughts as they approached Santana's apartment complex. The women thanked Puck for the ride, and headed upstairs. Few words were exchanged for a while, until they walked through the door, and locked it securely behind them.

"Welcome home, Q. You're safe here."


	2. Breakdown

**Author's Note: Wow guys! Thanks for the great feedback, the favorites and follows. I am glad that everyone seems to like where this is going. This story started as a way to work out some of my own personal demons, and will continue to be. I hope that everyone continues to like. And remember, reviews are great motivation. ;)**

Chapter 2

Once Santana and Quinn were safe in the Latina's apartment, the brunette finally allowed herself to relax, even if only slightly. The first thing she did was lead Quinn to her bedroom, where she got the blonde out some black sweat pants and a large University of Louisville hoodie from her closet.

"I know you want to get out of those clothes. I have other stuff if you don't want these." Santana offered, as she rummaged through her clothes to find something to wear herself.

"These are fine. Thank you." Quinn told her quietly, as she watched the brunette.

The two of them were no strangers to changing in front of one another, thanks to their time on the Cheerios together, so Santana didn't think anything of it that Quinn was present as she started peeling off her dress. Not to mention that time at Mr. Schue's almost wedding.

The blonde however, wasn't so open. Her body battered and bruised, she was embarrassed for her best friend to see her that way. So she hesitated, and that didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"Q, it's okay. It's just me. You know I'm not gonna say anything to anyone. Whatever you tell me or show me stays right here." The brunette encouraged.

"Okay." Quinn answered softly, and slowly began to remove her clothes, until she was in her underwear. She could see shock, and then sadness, and finally anger build up in Santana's eyes as she saw the blonde's beautiful creamy skin marked violently, with dark shades of purple, blue, and a hint of yellow underneath from fading bruises.

Santana couldn't help but to move over to the blonde, gently tracing the fresh bruises on her arms, probably from where Jared was grabbing her in the club. She walked around Quinn and saw the bruises along her back. She'd seen Quinn's surgery scar before, from her accident in high school. But now the surrounding skin was marred, discolored from fading bruises.

The worst though, in Santana's eyes, were the bruises on her thighs. They were the boldest and biggest. It was apparent what she had gone through. When she finally looked back up at Quinn's face, she saw that the blonde was crying, and embarrassed.

"Hey, you're safe now." Santana cooed as she gently pulled Quinn into her arms, being extra careful not to irritate her bruised flesh. "I won't let that sorry excuse for a human being near you again, okay?"

Quinn couldn't verbally answer, so she just nodded and clutches tightly to Santana as her tears soaked the Latina's shoulder. The brunette didn't say anything else, just held her best friend while she cried, rubbing her back and running her fingers through the blonde hair.

"I'd like to shower, if that's okay." Quinn finally requested from the embrace.

"Of course. You don't even have to ask. I'll get you a towel. You can use my loofah." Santana told her, pulling away from the hug. "After all, this is your place now, too. At least for a while. I am not letting you go back to your apartment. Sam said before he goes back to Lima, he'll help the guys move your stuff here. You can stay as long as you want."

"I wouldn't want to impose, San." Quinn started to say softly.

"You aren't. Trust me. It gets boring living alone. It'll be nice to have someone to give me hell from time to time." The Latina smirked as she led Quinn to the bathroom, showing her how to work her shower.

As soon as Santana left, Quinn removed her bra and underwear and stepped into the warm water. It was soothing, her achy body relishing the feeling. She stayed there for a while, just letting the water rush over her, before finally starting to wash herself.

The blonde washed her hair, and then her face, rinsing away the runny remnants of her makeup from the previous night, before starting to wash her arms, legs and torso. She scrubbed and scrubbed at her body, as if trying to scrub the bruises away. It was painful, but she didn't think about that. She only wanted them gone.

She had been in the shower for over half an hour, when Santana knocked on the door. "Q, everything okay in there?"

Quinn didn't exactly answer, just grunted as she scrubbed harder at her bruises, not even registering that San was checking on her.

After a couple of moments with no answer, Santana gently opened the door, and stuck her head in. "Quinn? You okay?"

"They won't come off." Was all the blonde replied, her voice tight and cracking.

"I'm gonna come in okay?" Santana warned before stepping into the foggy bathroom. "She looked over into the shower, through the glass door, and saw Quinn's figure through the steam. The Latina noticed how hard she seemed to be scrubbing and came over, opening the shower door to turn off the water.

"Shit, Fabray!" San hissed as she yanked her hand back. Quinn had apparently turned the water to a nearly scalding hot temperature. She quickly reached in, avoiding the stream and shut the water off. Noting how red Quinn's usually pale skin was…especially around the bruises. It hit the brunette what Quinn meant. "You were trying to wash them away, weren't you?"

"It didn't work." Quinn whimpered as she looked to Santana, her eyes full of emotions that Santana had rarely ever seen in them before. Fear, self disgust, and worst of all, pain. The blonde was breaking down, not in her right mind.

Santana wrapped a towel around Quinn and helped her out of the shower, her movements robotic, as if she weren't actually thinking about what was happening. San held her close for a while, to calm the woman down.

The Latina dried Quinn off, dressed her, and braided her hair to keep it out of the way. Then she led Quinn to the living room sofa, and sat her down, soon coming to sit next to her with some water and leftover pizza she had reheated. Quinn seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"You need to eat, Q. And drink some water. Please?" San asked her, laying her hand on the blonde's knee to get her attention. Quinn flinched and tried to jerk her knee away, and then she seemed to come into her senses and realized where she was and who she was with.

"Sorry, San. I was kinda in a daze." The blonde looked down and saw herself fully dressed and a confused expression washed over her face. "I honestly have no idea how I got in here. I just remember being in the shower."

"That's because you got lost in that pretty head of yours. You were being self destructive. Scalding water, nearly scrubbing yourself until you bled. So I dried you off, dressed you, and brought you in here."

"Shit, San….I'm sorry you had to do that." Quinn sighed and looked down at her lap.

Santana guided Q's chin so that their gazes met. "Stop that shit. Don't apologize, Q. You went through hell. I am gonna help you get through it, and become that badass bitch that you used to be. I've got you. And as for that fucknut, Jared. Don't worry about him. I already went Lima Heights on him once. I'll do it again."

"Wait…what? I really don't remember…what did you do to him?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Well, he admitted he drugged you, and then was trying to get you to do shit. So, I pulled him off of you and protected you. I punched him in his fat jaw and told him if I saw him around my gi…my home girl again, I would end him. And I meant it."

"Wait, really? Who knew you were so butch?" Quinn teased.

"Geez, 'Thanks, Santana. You saved me Santana.' Just is too hard for you isn't it?" San replied, chuckling.

"What was it you told Britt once? Oh right. 'You're my lady knight in shining armor.'" Quinn teased, actually smiling softly for the first time since the craziness of last night.

"Oh my God…I wish she hadn't told you I said that." The Latina groaned as she scrunched her face up, before chuckling at herself. "You'll never let me live that one down."

"Not in this lifetime, Lopez." Quinn grinned, poking San in the side playfully, before taking a drink of the water her friend brought over to her.

Their banter was interrupted by Santana's phone buzzing. She looked at the number but didn't recognize it, so she answered with a tentative "Hello, Santana Lopez."

"Ms. Lopez, this is Officer Jason Miles with the NYPD. I'm sorry to bother you, but are you the woman who accompanied Miss Quinn Fabray to the emergency room last night?" said the voice over the phone.

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?" she answered with a professional sounding voice that made the blonde next to her snicker.

"Are you and Miss Fabray available to come down to the Washington Street station for questioning tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m? And bring any evidence you have against Mr. Mitchell. Also, be careful ladies, he is out on bail. So until we have evidence against him, he is a free man."

"Sure, yes. I'll make sure we are both there. Thank you." Santana told the officer before hanging up, then glaring at Quinn for making fun of her professional voice. "We have to be at the Washington Street police station at 9 in the morning for questioning. They released Jared on bail."

Quinn's smile instantly faltered, and she began to unconsciously tremble. The Latina instantly pulled the frightened woman into her arms, and she was almost certain that Quinn stopped trembling as soon as she touched her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll be right there, okay? But I need to take pictures of your bruises. All of them, so they can put his ass away for good." Santana told her.

Quinn shakes her head softly. "I already did…except the ones on my arms. They're new. But the others, they are on my digital camera at my apartment."

"You aren't going there to get it. At least not alone. Just let me take pictures with mine?" Santana asked.

"There are other things on the camera that will get him in more trouble. The aftermath of one of his fits. I had a black eye and busted lip. I couldn't go to work for two weeks." Quinn looks up at Santana, swallowing hard. "You have no idea what all he did to me."

"You can tell me, if you want to. I promise it won't go any further than here." Santana told her softly, brushing her golden hair back behind her ear.

"I think I'm going to tell the police. And I don't want to say it twice, if that's okay. You can be there when I tell them." Quinn told her, before leaning her head against Santana's chest.

"Sure. Tell me where the camera is, and give me your key. I'll grab it and pack you some things to have until we can get the rest of your stuff here."

"No, San, what if he's there? You're strong, but he'd be sober now and could…and WOULD hurt you." Quinn jerked her head up from Santana's chest, looking worried.

"How about if I have Puck go with me? Would that ease your mind?"

"Puck and me both. Then I can find it faster, and get the things I need that you might not know to get. You two can be there for moral support, and if need be, to keep him from me." Quinn told her, her face showing no sign of giving in.

"Okay. I can deal with that." Santana told her as she texted Puck, who almost immediately responded that he was on his way. "We'll just wear these sweats. It's not like they are ugly or anything. In fact, my UofL hoodie looks good on you."

"Thanks San." Quinn blushed slightly at the compliment, and then cleared her throat. "Do you have some shoes I can borrow? I don't really think the ones I wore to the club match my current glamorous outfit."

Santana smirked and got up, going to her bedroom and coming back with a pair of white cheer shoes, the ones she used to wear all the time with those exact clothes when she was having a lazy day and had to go to class.

Santana managed to talk Quinn into eating a slice of the pizza, and drinking some more water while they waited for Puck. After about twenty minutes, he texted them letting him know he was outside.

"Alright, Q. You ready?" San asked the blonde.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." Quinn answered as she got up, stretched and walked toward the door, with Santana on her heels, locking the apartment behind them.


	3. Dearest Helpless

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. I had a couple of questions asked that I should clarify. Sorry that I didn't before now.**

**Whatsvinyl : Santana is not in school, she has a job.**

**ErosEternaGlee: Santana lives in NYC, as does Quinn. They each lived separately. Quinn stayed with Jared, and Santana lived on her own.**

**So without further ado, here we go. (I don't own the characters, or the song! Song credit: Berlin) (Chapter title credit: Silverchair)  
**

Chapter 3

As soon as Puck pulled up outside of Quinn's apartment building, Santana hopped out of the car and started toward the door, not waiting for the other two. She was ready to get this over with and get Quinn away from here for good.

Quinn had given her the key, so she just walked straight to the apartment and unlocked the door. She regretted not waiting for Puck and Quinn almost instantly when she was pulled inside of the apartment and shoved against the wall by her throat. Her wide brown eyes looked up into the angry dark ones of Jared himself.

"Well, you weren't who I was expecting, but you'll do. After all, it's your fault I'm in this mess you stupid bitch." Jared said in a low growl, his face close enough that Santana could feel his breath. "I'll show you what abuse is, you fucking dyke whore."

With those words his grip tightened around her neck and he pressed himself against her. Santana's hands gripped at his arm, trying her hardest to loosen his grip, to no avail. She was starting to find it hard to believe Just as he lifted his other hand to hit her, another strong hand caught his. Out of surprise, he let go of Santana and spun around to see Puck, who immediately punched him, dropping him to the ground.

"Nobody fucks with my girls." Puck stated as Quinn rushed to check on Santana.

"Q, you are Never coming back here, okay?" Santana told her, as she rubbed her neck. "That son of a bitch is crazy."

"I know San...I just...I couldn't get away." Quinn said softly, her head drooping.

"You ladies go get Quinn's stuff. I'll keep an eye on this asshole." Puck told them, kicking Jared in the side for good measure.

Quinn and Santana nodded and headed into the bedroom of the small, but nicely decorated apartment. The brunette knew that this was originally Jared's place, but that Quinn had moved in after graduating from Yale. She also knew that none of the furniture belonged to Quinn, therefore, it shouldn't be too hard to gather up her things.

The blonde got into the closet and immediately pulled out a couple of large suitcases, and begins filling them with her things. She tasked Santana to gather her clothes from the closet and showed her where her shoes were. Within half an hour, they had packed a majority of her things.

Santana looked around the room and saw one last thing that she knew belonged to the former cheerleader. Sitting on the nightstand of what San assumed to be Quinn's side of the bed, was a framed picture of herself, San, and Brittany. The Unholy Trinity as they were called.  
Santana picked up the framed photograph and smiled at it, before carefully packing it in the suitcase, in between some clothes so it was cushioned.

"Is that everything, Q?" Santana asked her as they zipped up the suitcases.

"Yeah. The camera is right here, we got all of my clothes, my makeup, and everything else that I need. The rest can stay here. I don't want it or need it." She said as she took the necklace that he had gotten her off and headed back to the door, where Puck was standing menacingly over a disoriented and obviously startled Jared. She threw the necklace at him and walked out without another word, followed closely by Santana.

"That's fine. I didn't need your broken, bitch ass anyway. You are nothing but a skanky teenage mother that isn't worth a..." Jared started, but was cut off by Puck, getting down in his face.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way. Especially when evolving my daughter in the mix." Puck warned him, his protective nature flaring up even more than before.

"Why the fuck do you care? You left her to go PLAY soldier."

"Go where I was, and you tell me that's playing. I broke it off not to hurt her, because that wasn't fair. At least I was doing something honorable with my life. You, you're no man. Just an insecure piece of shit that gets his rocks off by bullying women. But that ends now. You'll be arrested and stuck in that jail cell for years this time." Puck told him, before slamming him back on the ground, taking Quinn's key and throwing it at him, saying as he walked out the door, "Don't come near her again."

"San, are you sure you're okay?" Quinn asked after Puck helped them carry her things in and left them for the night.

"Yeah, I'm fine Q." The Latina told her, as she flopped down on the couch. Quinn didn't hesitate to come over beside her and lift San's chin to look at her neck.

"It's gonna bruise." Quinn told her before going to the freezer and getting out a couple of pieces of ice and wrapping them in a clean dish towel. She walked back over to the brunette who was being exceptionally quiet, and gently placed the ice to her neck. " This should help a little."

"It's fucked up that you needed to know that Q." She finally responded after a couple of moments of silence. "That bastard almost killed you."

Quinn didn't respond. She just hung her head and nodded softly. When she finally looked back up she was met with watery eyes. Santana had shed tears over her. The only other time that she knew of that happening was after her wreck. She didn't know what else to do, so she reached over and caressed Santana's cheek tentatively, almost worried the brunette would pull away.

Instead, Santana surprised her by hugging her tightly, laying her head on Quinn's chest, her long dark hair masking her face. Quinn could feel her crying though. "San?"

"I almost lost you, AGAIN." Santana sobbed into her. Quinn layer back against the couch, so Santana as basically cuddling to her, as they laid down. "Just let me listen to your heart for a minute. I need to make sure it's really still beating."

The statement took Quinn by surprise. She couldn't help but run her fingers through the dark mass of hair on her chest. "I'm here San. I'm alive. Because of you. I owe you my life."

"Stop that. No you don't. You would have done it for me too. I know you would have." Santana tells her before lifting her head to look at Quinn. "You better get some rest. We have to be at the station in the morning. Take my bed, okay? I don't want you sleeping on this old thing with all of those bruises."

"I...I don't want to be alone. Please come with me? You have a huge bed. I just want you close. I feel safer with you." Quinn replied softly, not meeting Santana's eyes. She wasn't normally like this, both she and Santana knew it, and she knew that if it were anyone else, Santana would never let them live it down. But the two of them have had a mutual unspoken agreement since they got out of high school and all of the McKinley drama. They are always there for one another, regardless of their past, and nothing is ever spoken past the two of them.

Santana looked down into the hazel eyes that were looking into her own. The woman she once knew was hidden behind a broken, shell of a woman. Hollow and afraid. The very sight pissed her off more than she would care to admit. Her best friend, the head bitch that nobody fucked with, reduced to a scared, quivering little girl. It broke her heart.

Santana found it truly despicable that someone could intentionally harm another person to that extent. More so that it had happened to someone close to her. Sure she and Quinn had their slap fests and fights. But nothing like this. She couldn't help but think about how she'd act if it were Rachel or Brittany. Hopefully she'd never see it again in anyone she cared about.

"Of course." She finally answered, in the soft voice she reserved for special people. She had only used that voice before with Britt. She shook the thought from her mind, and got up off of the couch, and held out her hand to help the blonde to her feet.

As Quinn got up, Santana steadied her with her arm around the taller girl's waist, causing the blonde to chuckle.

"This seems familiar." she told the Latina who was looking at her questioningly.

"Prom." Santana said simply with a smile. She remembered the night vividly. It was an amazing feeling, being the person that Quinn trusted to be on stage with her when she showed the school she was able to stand from her wheelchair. She remembered sharing a look with the beautiful blonde as she held her steady, much like she just did.

To this day the song "Take My Breath Away" makes Santana smile. She wouldn't admit it, but she actually had used that as Quinn's ringtone for years. Which got her a couple of funny looks from Brittany when they were dating. She didn't care though. The song reminded her of that monumental moment and of her best friend.

Without warning, Quinn began to sing the song as she stood with Santana, reminiscing about their senior prom.

_Watching every motion_  
_ In my foolish lover's game_  
_ On this endless ocean_  
_ Finally lovers know no shame_

Santana smiled and then joined in, singing the same part she did at prom, perfectly in sync.

_ Turning and returning_  
_ To some secret place inside_  
_ Watching in slow motion_  
_ As you turn around and say_

_ Take my breath away_  
_ Take my breath away_

_ Watching I keep waiting_  
_ Still anticipating love_  
_ Never hesitating_  
_ To become the fated ones_  
_ Turning and returning_

_ To some secret place to find_  
_ Watching in slow motion_  
_ As you turn to me and say_  
_ My love_

_ Take my breath away_

_ Through the hourglass I saw you_  
_ In time you slipped away_  
_ When the mirror crashed I called you_  
_ And turned to hear you say_  
_ If only for today_  
_ I am unafraid_

Quinn looked into Santana's eyes, telling the brunette that she wasn't afraid with her.

_ Take my breath away_  
_ Take my breath away_

_ Watching every motion_  
_ In this foolish lover's game_  
_ Haunted by the notion_  
_ Somewhere there's a love in flames_

_ Turning and returning_  
_ To some secret place inside_  
_ Watching in slow motion_  
_ As you turn my way and say_

_ Take my breath away_  
_ Take my breath away _

The two just stood in the living room for a moment and smiled at one another before Santana pulled away, due to the tension and intimacy of the moment, not wanting to make it awkward for either of them. The breaking into song wasn't new, damn Glee club turning their lives into a musical at random times. But this time, both of them seemed to enjoy. They both were wearing small smiles as they parted.

"I'm just gonna grab a bottle of water and brush my teeth. I'll be in soon." Santana told Quinn, who nodded and padded don the hall to the bathroom, so that she too could brush her teeth. She had all of her things here now, but she decided she wanted to keep wearing Santana's hoodie. She did however change into a pair of gym shorts instead of the long sweat pants. The hoodie was warm, and comforting. It smelled like Santana and right now, the Latina who made her feel the safest. She might not get her hoodie back, Quinn thought to herself with a little grin as she slipped under the covers.

Santana came in and saw the expression on the blonde's face. "What is that look for?"

"I'm totally not giving this back." Quinn smirked as she motioned to the shirt.

"Oh really?" Santana smirked before changing into some shorts and a tank top, slipping into the other side of the bed. "First of all, you are gonna be really hot in that thing. It gets hot in here at night. Secondly, that's my warmest hoodie. What makes you think you are gonna get it?"

"Cause I said so." the blonde shrugged as it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You can have one of my Yale hoodies."

"Ugh, and look like a nerd? No thanks." Santana told her, earning her a playful glare from the other woman.

"Actually, it would make you look smarter. Smart is hot. And maybe it'll get you a hot, nerdy girlfriend." Quinn told her.

"Well in that case, hand it over." joked the brunette as she turned away while Quinn decided to take her advice and change into a less warm shirt. She noticed how Quinn seemed self conscious because of her damaged skin, and turned away to be respectful. "Tomorrow that is, I won't need it tonight."

"Right, okay then." Quinn said before letting out a deep breath and laying down on her back.

"You okay?" San asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, just...it's been a crazy couple of days." the blonde stated before turning her head to face her friend. "Thank you, San. Really. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Let's not think about that, babe. Get some sleep, okay?

"Okay. Goodnight San."

"Goodnight Q." Santana said softly, turning off her lamp, and facing away from Quinn. She noticed the tossing and turning coming from the other side of the bed, so she did the only thing she could think of. Santana rolled over and pulled Quinn into her arms.

"San, what are..."

"Shhh. I'm protecting you. You need this, we both know it. Just trust me." Santana told her softly before kissing the crown of the blonde's head that she had tucked under her chin, and wrapping her arms around her firmly and protectively.

"Okay." Quinn agreed before letting herself melt into the Latina's embrace. She immediately felt better, and took a deep breath, inhaling woman's scent and wrapping her arm around San's small waist as she felt the brunette rubbing her back softly and comfortingly. It wasn't long before either of them found sleep, both having been exhausted emotionally and physically from the last couple of days.


	4. The Station

**Author's Note: You guys are amazing. Yep. Thank you for reading my musings, and for enjoying my story. I know that a lot of you want longer chapters, and I'll do my best, but I feel like the shorter chapters more often is a bit more satisfying than waiting so long for longer ones. This one is a tad longer than the others though. And there's fluff.  
**

**To the guest that said Q&amp;S are obedient to Puck, damsels in distress, and that this should be a Puck story instead of Quinntana… I am sorry that you feel that way. That is not where this story is going. Puck is just helping out his girls. **

**Again, I don't own these characters.**

Chapter 4

Santana was woken up by a loud whimper. She looked down to where Quinn was resting in her arms to see a pained expression on the blonde's features, and a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. She gently pushed a few stray blonde hairs from her forehead, which caused Quinn to flinch in her sleep.

"Q, hey, it's Santana. Wake up. You're having a nightmare." Santana gently coaxed her, rubbing her arm and pressing her lips softly to her forehead. "You're safe with me. It's just a dream. Come back to me."

Another whimper came from the blonde before her eyes finally shot open and she jerked away from the Latina, not fully awake or recognizing where she was. After a moment, she focused, and her breathing slowed to normal, looking at the brunette apologetically.

"Shit, San, I'm sorry." She mumbled, as she took the water from the bedside table and began to drink it slowly. "Bad dream."

"I know. I could tell. You wanna talk about it?" San asked, concerned, but sleepy still.

"No, you need to sleep. I'll be fine." Quinn told her as she started to get out of bed.

"Uh-uh." San tells her, pulling her back down beside her. "I told you I was protecting you, you aren't going anywhere. You need sleep as much as I do. You don't have to tell me about it. But I'm not gonna let you be alone right now."

Quinn just nodded her head and let herself relax into Santana once again. The brunette held her tighter, this time she was spooning the blonde. The Latina maneuvered one of her legs to pull one of Quinn's back between hers for more closeness, and buried her face amongst the blonde hair at her neck.

"It was you." Quinn said softly several moments later, when she thought Santana had fallen back asleep. "In my dream, he had hurt you more for protecting me. He beat you so badly you almost…I almost lost you."

Santana squeezed Quinn a little tighter, having still been awake. She pressed a kiss to the blonde's shoulder. "I'm still right here babe. I'm okay, and I'm not going anywhere."

When the blonde felt the girl move and say those things, she trembled a bit. She hadn't expected Santana to still be awake. She felt like admitting what happened in her dream made her more vulnerable to the brunette. Deep down she knew that Santana wouldn't use it to hurt her, or mock her, but she couldn't help but to be afraid that once this was over the brunette would revert to her snarky self.

"Don't be afraid. It was just a dream, Q." San told her, assuming that's why she was trembling.

"San, promise me something?"

"Of course."

"When all of this is over…you won't leave. You won't get distant again."

"I promise. I love you Q. I know we have our ups and downs, but you mean a lot to me. You're my best friend. And I promise…I won't pull away again." Santana assured the blonde, finding one of her hands and lacing it with her own.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Quinn told her softly. "Go back to sleep now San. You get all Snixxy without sleep."

"Mhmm, I do. But I'm not going back to sleep til you do." Santana grinned at the Snixx remark.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass."

Quinn laughed softly. "Oooh, I'm scared. Guess I better listen."

"Damn right you better." San told her with a grin.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel better so fast, so easily."

Santana shrugged. "It's a gift. Now go to sleep. We have a big morning ahead of us."

Quinn nods and closes her eyes, wiggling back further into Santana's arms, falling asleep again after a little while.

* * *

The alarm sounding wakes up the women out of a sound sleep.

"Make it stop." Quinn whines, a pout forming over her features. Santana reaches over the blonde and hits the snooze button giving them an extra ten minutes before flopping back down just as Quinn turns to face her. She chuckles as the sleepy woman nuzzles her face against her chest, wondering if Quinn actually realized what she was doing. "I like your boobs. So comfy." Well, guess she did realize.

"Yep, that's why I got 'em. For _your_ comfort. No other reason." Santana chuckles. "But really, I'm glad they are getting some sort of use."

"Whatever, if I weren't here you'd probably have some girl, like that bartender from the reunion in your bed." Quinn teased.

"You know I'm not really a slut like that, right? I never have been. Most of that shit in high school was all talk. Especially after I started dating Britt." Santana told her, seeming to take offense to the comment.

"Relax, San. I was joking. I knew you were all talk back then. Well, mostly talk. I know you slept with Puck, Finn, and Sam." Quinn shrugged.

"Correction. I never slept with Trouty Mouth. I messed around with him, sure, but there was never penetration." Santana admitted.

"Didn't need you to clarify San. You know I don't care what or in this case, who, you did in your past. Now hush and cuddle me. I need more sleep." Quinn told her, right before the alarm went off, causing another pout.

"We have to get up this time. We have to be at the station in an hour. And I am not driving this time of morning. We'll be catching a bus." Santana tells the blonde as she reaches over her again to turn off the alarm. "Come on. And I want that Yale hoodie."

Quinn smiled softly at the comment. "You got it."

* * *

Twenty five minutes later, the two are standing in the subway, wearing each other's hoodies, jeans and tennis shoes. The train pulls up right on schedule, and the two board the full vehicle.

"Looks like we're standing up Q. Just hang on to one of the straps up top." Santana told her, as she grabbed one herself, and moved out of the walk way. She watched as Quinn looked around for a free one, but had no luck. So she pulled the blonde over to her side and wrapped an arm around her. "Just hold on to me. I've got you."

Quinn smiled in thanks at her friend and held on to her waist. The train continued to get more and more crowded, leaving them no choice but to get closer and closer together. Finally they were facing each other, fronts flush together. Quinn took over holding on to the strap to give San's arm a rest, and the brunette just wrapped her arms around the taller blonde, basically hugging her, ignoring everyone else on the train.

Santana caught herself closing her eyes as her head rested against Quinn's shoulder, breathing in the blonde's intoxicating scent. A couple of moments later, she felt Quinn nudging her. "San, this is Washington Street. We need to get off here."

Santana pulled back, almost too quickly, and nearly tripped over a foot. She apologized, ignoring the confused look on Quinn's face, and headed straight out of the train car into the subway. "It's about a ten minute walk from here. We'll make it just in time."

"I know, San." Quinn chuckled. "I live in New York too, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry. Habit. Let's go." the brunette smiled as she led the blonde through the crowd. Her smile grew when Quinn grabbed her hand to keep from getting separated from her. She guided the taller girl through the people, until they finally were back up on the street. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. A little sore where everyone bumped and pushed past, hitting my..." she won't say the word, "But I'm okay."

"Okay, gorgeous." San said softly, squeezing Quinn's hand, which she continued to hold, neither pulling away, as they walked. "Just tell me if you need anything."

"I will." Quinn told her, smiling softly.

As Santana had predicted, they made it to the police station exactly on time. They were immediately led into the interrogation room, and offered coffee. Both accepted, and were waiting for their beverages as the officer who would be taking their statements took a seat across the table from them. He was young, mid twenties maybe, and quite handsome.

"Miss Fabray, Miss Lopez, I am Officer Miles. As you know, I have called you here to file a statement against Mr. Jared Mitchell. I must inform you that this session is being recorded, and by agreeing verbally, it can be used as evidence in court. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Officer." Quinn stated.

"Yes, I agree." Santana said afterwards.

"Miss Fabray, you are claiming domestic violence against Mr. Mitchell?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can you list all of the things he has dome to you? You don't need to go into detail right now, that will be done in court."

Quinn looked to Santana and took a deep breath, grateful when the brunette took her hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

"He has hit me, choked me, pushed me, called me horrible things, threatened to kill me, drugged me, and I am pretty sure raped me." Quinn said slowly, squeezing tighter to Santana's hand as she listed off what he had done. "He also hurt Santana."

"Miss Lopez, is this true?"

"Last night, when we went to get her things from the apartment, he choked me against the wall, to the point I almost blacked out. If out friend hadn't gotten there in time and stopped him, he was going to punch me." Santana answered, using her free hand to pull the hoodie down to show the bruising on her neck.

"Would you also like to press charges?"

"Yes sir. We'd both like restraining orders against him as well."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Have you brought evidence to use against Mr. Mitchell?"

"Yes sir. I have a camera with pictures of some of the things he has done to me." Quinn answered softly, then slid her camera across the desk for him to look at.

The young man scrolled through the photos on the camera, a look of indifference on his face. It was obvious he had to deal with this kind of situation, and possibly worse, a lot.

"You can keep the memory card as evidence if you need to. To show and print the photos from." Quinn told him. "Those are the only pictures on it."

Officer Miles nodded and removed the memory card from the camera, before handing the device back to Quinn. He then took out a small clear plastic bag, marked "EVIDENCE" in large red letters, and placed the card inside of it, writing down Quinn's name and the case number on the bag.

"To get a restraining order, you have to go to the courthouse and fill out paperwork. You can have it expedited, and the restraining order will go into effect immediately. I recommend that you go there when you leave here. We are finished here ladies, you may go. Thank you for your time, and good luck to you. Try to steer clear of Mr. Mitchell as much as possible until a court date can be set up." Officer Miles told them, standing up and shaking their hands before opening the door for them to leave.

* * *

After several hours of running around, between the police station, the court to get the restraining orders, a break for lunch, shopping to get Quinn a bed and some other things for her room (which would be delivered the following day), and fighting the after work rush for the subway, the women finally entered the apartment they now shared.

"Wow, what a day." Santana sighed as she kicked off her shoes and flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah, it was crazy." Quinn said as she kicked off her own shoes, then placed them neatly by the door, causing Santana to chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing. You are still the same neat freak." Santana laughed as she lifted her legs for Quinn to sit down, then promptly put them back in the blonde's lap. "So, you're gonna stay in my room tonight again. Tomorrow you'll have a big comfy bed to yourself without worrying about me hogging the blankets or anything."

"I don't mind sharing with you San. Actually, it's kinda nice, sleeping with someone I know won't hurt me." Quinn says softly before looking over into the brown eyes that were gazing at her.

"You can share with me as long as you want, Q. For as long as you need me." Santana told her. "I don't mind. It's nice for me too, you know."

"Why is that?" Quinn asked her curiously.

"Because I haven't had anyone in my bed with me since Britt. And that was almost two years ago." Santana admitted. "It's nice not being lonely."

Quinn knew that Santana hadn't dated since Brittany, but she had assumed she'd at least hooked up once or twice. She was surprised that the Latina would admit that to her. She had been incredible with Quinn the last couple of days, but that doesn't mean that she was gonna let someone in and see behind the walls she had fought so hard to build. The blonde appreciated that Santana was letting her in, even just a little bit, but she wasn't going to push her luck and get locked right back out.

"Well, since you have helped me out so much, the least I can do is offer my cuddling services whenever you need them. If you are ever lonely, or upset, you don't even have to tell me. Just know that I will be there to cuddle and make you feel better." she told Santana with a small smile. "No catch, nothing like that. Just me and you. Nobody else has to know, after all, we both have reps to maintain."

"You'd do that for me, Q?" San asked as she tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Of course. San, since high school, you have always been there for me. I mean, yeah, we fought, argued, and had petty differences. Through it all, you still had my back when it came down to the important things. When I was pregnant, you didn't judge me, at least, not when it was just us; you actually were nice to me and were there for me. I know you had a rep to maintain then more so than now, so I didn't ask for help even though I know you would have given it. I was also quite stubborn.

"When I joined the 'Skanks,' you were the one that tried to bring me back. That tried to talk me out of that. You and Britt.

"And after the accident, you were the person I woke up to in the hospital. Not even my parents were there. Apparently, they weren't there most of the time. The nurses told me...it was you. The whole time. You only left to go home and shower every morning, then go to school. Then you came back...you always had something for me to eat...just in case I woke up and I was hungry." Quinn told her, smiling warmly as she told Santana what the nurses had told her. "You stayed past visiting hours. I don't know how you did it, but they said that you would sit there, and hold my hand, telling me about what happened during the day. Then you did your homework, and you slept at the hospital with me, curled up in my bed on the side that wasn't hooked up to all the machines. So in case I woke up, I wouldn't wake up alone."

"You've known all this time, haven't you?" Santana asked incredulously.

"I have. I didn't say anything because I know you'd put up your walls, and I didn't want to hurt your reputation. I owed you that much, and so much more." Quinn admitted, starting to tear up. "And now...San, I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for you. I'd still be stuck with Jared, probably more than just bruised up."

Santana sat up from her position on the couch and pulled Quinn into her arms. "Hey now, no more crying, okay? I've got you. Oh, and for the record, the way I got to stay past normal visiting hours...I told them you were my girlfriend. And of course that my dad was their top surgeon. They let me stay so I didn't get them in trouble with Papa."

The blonde huffed out a little chuckle and held tightly to the brunette. "Your girlfriend huh? I must have been pretty important for you to use that line."

"You were, and you still are. Other than Britt, you were the most important person in my life. And now, she and I have drifted, and you've surpassed even her in that department. You are my best friend, Q. I love you." Santana told her, laying back down with Quinn in her arms.

"I love you too, San." Quinn told her as she snuggled into the Latina's embrace. "More than you know."


	5. Always Be There

**Author's Note: First of all, I am sorry for this delayed update. I fractured my foot and haven't been in the best mood these last several days, being stuck in a crappy half assed cast that was not fit properly. Now I'm in a new one, that fits, and I am not going as crazy anymore. So I'm back. And using it...I got inspired. ;)  
**

** It seems our girls are slowly progressing in their friendship, and letting their walls down to one another. I wanted to build a bigger foundation before moving into anything romantic. Not to mention the fact that Santana wouldn't want to take advantage of Quinn being in such a vulnerable state. I don't want it to seem like she's taking advantage of her.**

**For the record: to the guest that said I was slut-shaming Santana, shame on you. If you had read what I wrote, you would see that Quinn was teasing. And that she said she didn't care who Santana slept with. She was referring to the reputation Santana had in high school. So please, read everything and pay attention to the words before you comment like that.**

Chapter 5

A few days had passed since the girls had gone to the police station, court house, and gotten the restraining order. Quinn's furniture had arrived, and she had settled into what was now her room. Her clothes were in the closet and dresser, color coordinated of course. The bed where she wanted it, made with soft pastel colored linens and big fluffy pillows.

The problem was…even in that big comfy bed, she couldn't sleep. She tried. She didn't want to be a bother to Santana after the woman had done so much for her. Every night when she laid her head on a fluffy pillow, and snuggled into the warm blankets, her mind would race. She would close her eyes and the first thing she would see was Jared.

It's not that she wanted him back, heavens no. She never really was in love with him, she was afraid of him. That's why she stayed. He had warped her mind. Like a child that was afraid of the boogey man, or monsters in their closet, Quinn was frightened that Jared would pop into her room somehow, and he would punish her for leaving him, and for getting him in trouble.

When she finally could fall asleep, he would haunt her dreams. She would toss and turn, waking up several times through the night. She wanted to go to Santana, to crawl into her arms and feel safe, but she knew that the brunette had to work. So she would talk herself out of it every time.

Now, she was getting out of the shower. It was early on a Saturday, barely after 5:00 in the morning. She knew that the Latina wasn't supposed to be up until 7:00. At least, that's when she'd hear her alarm go off through the week. This being Saturday, she'd most likely sleep in. The blonde towel dried her hair, and then wrapped herself in a towel, and opened the door to the bathroom. She was surprised to be met with sleepy brown eyes that were laced with concern.

"San, what are you doing up? Did I wake you?" Quinn asked softly as she moved aside for Santana to get into the bathroom, if she needed to.

"No, I was already up. I couldn't sleep. Then I heard you in the shower. So…I thought I'd see why you have been up so early every morning." She answered, as she looked over Quinn's arms. "You're healing. The bruises are almost gone."

"Yeah, finally." Quinn sighed as she looked at Santana. "You…you've been awake every morning when I get out of bed?"

"Yeah, I know you haven't been sleeping." Santana told her, as she took the blonde by the chin and guided her face to her own. "Your eyes are puffy and bloodshot. And even your make-up can't hide how tired you've looked. I know that you get up out of bed a couple of times a night, at least."

"I'm sorry if I've been waking you." Quinn replied. "I was trying so hard not to."

"That's just it, usually I'm already awake, and I hear you. Q…I think maybe, you should start coming back to bed with me. Until you stop having the nightmares."

"San…I don't want to inconvenience you more than I already have." Quinn told her, causing San to sigh.

"I already told you, you aren't inconveniencing me. I like having you around." the brunette told her. "Plus I think we'll _both_ sleep better that way. I haven't been sleeping because I've been worried about you. To be blunt, I'm afraid of what you'll do."

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked as she led Santana into her bedroom so she could get dressed. Though at this time of the morning, on a Saturday, getting dressed consisted of getting back in her pajamas.

"I mean…you've done some crazy shit, Q. I don't like expect you to kill yourself…but I know you've turned to alcohol and smoking, you've been reckless with your body, and more. Need I mention the Ryan Seacrest tattoo and the nose piercing? I don't want to come in one day and find you having a Britney Spears meltdown and shaving your head. You need someone. You need _me_."

Quinn just sat on the bed once she was dressed and looked at Santana, listening to her and sighing. "You're right. I do need help. But I don't want to-"

"If you say inconvenience me one more damn time Fabray, I'm gonna scream." Santana said with a warning to her voice. Normally she'd threaten to kick her ass, or something along those lines, but she knew that wouldn't be the smartest thing to say to Quinn right now. She wanted the blonde to feel safe with her, not like she was going to be hurt again. "I don't work today. So let's both get some sleep. We need it. I've been very Snixxy at work lately."

Quinn didn't argue, because she was, admittedly, exhausted, and she wanted to feel safe again. So she moved over and let Santana slide into her bed and pull her into her warm embrace. San was lying on her back with Quinn cuddled to her side, her arm across San's stomach. The brunette reached over and brought Quinn's leg to drape over her own.

"Much better, don't you think?" San asked as the blonde looked up at her.

"Yeah. It really is." The blonde smiled. She then leaned up and did something that surprised herself as much as Santana, and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. "Thank you, San." She moved her head back down to rest on the brunette's chest once again, and closed her eyes.

"No problem, Q." Santana replied, her voice not even a whisper as the hand that wasn't around Quinn moved to her lips, touching them softly. "No problem at all."

* * *

It was early afternoon when the women finally woke up, the brunette stirring first, underneath the blonde. She tried to gently remove herself from Quinn's grip, only to have the taller girl cling more.

"Q...I gotta pee. You gotta let me up." Santana told her, nudging her a bit.

"Mmm...comfy...sleepy." the blonde pouted. She was definitely not a morning person, and it made the Latina chuckle.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Santana reassured her, stroking her hair. Apparently it worked, because Quinn rolled over with a groan, and fell right back asleep.

Santana got up, and went to the bathroom, and then to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She took a long chug from the bottle before replacing it in the refrigerator. The brunette turned and began to pad back to Quinn's bedroom, stopping to stretch a bit before she got back in bed so the blonde could sleep better.

While she was stretching her tired muscles, her mind drifted back to this morning. Had that kiss really happened, or was she so delirious from sleep derivation that she imagined it? Her fingers went back to her lips, touching them again. Why was this even bothering her? It didn't mean anything, Quinn was just thanking her. After all the blonde had been quite affectionate with her during the ordeal anyway.

"San...what are you doing?" the sleepy voice mumbled from under the covers, tired hazel eyes peeking up at her.

"Stretching. I'm coming back, don't worry."

"I meant with your mouth." Quinn deadpanned, rolling her eyes as if it were obvious that's what she meant.

"Hmm, oh, nothing." Santana shrugged. "My lips just felt a little dry, that's all." She lied as she got back under the covers, and let Quinn cuddle back into her embrace.

"It really happened, S." Quinn told her, knowing exactly what was running through her head. She buried her face in the Latina's neck. "I kissed you earlier. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I won't do it again."

"No...it's okay, really. I liked it." the brunette admitted, as she pulled the blonde in to her.

Quinn pulled her face from Santana's neck, and looked up at her, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Q. Anything."

"After Mr. Schue's almost wedding, did you ever think about what happened? With us I mean?"

"Yes. Several times actually." San admitted, knowing the blonde wanted honesty.

"Me too." the blonde admitted. Santana was paying close attention, trying to see where the blonde was going with this. "To be honest...it was one of the best nights of my life. We were free. Didn't care what everyone else thought. And I ended the night with someone that I truly cared about. The sex was...incredible. But it was about more than that. And it scared the hell out of me. That's why I didn't talk to you for a couple of weeks after."

"It scared me too, Q. That's why I left...why I wasn't there when you woke up. Part of me wanted to stay, but a bigger part was afraid that once you woke up and realized it was me there with you, you'd freak out and kick me out. I was not in the state of mind to cope with rejection." Santana told her, not allowing herself to meet the blonde's gaze as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. She was opening up more right now than she had done with anyone else before other than Brittany. "So I left before you had the chance to reject me."

"I wouldn't have, San." Quinn told her as she sat up next to her against the headboard. "I was a little upset when I woke up and you were gone. I thought maybe I was bad at it."

"What? No. Q, for it to have been your first time with a woman, you were pretty great. Yeah, there are a few things you could learn, but you got me off, both times. That's more than I can say for others I've been with. You should be proud of yourself for that."

Quinn nodded as she took in what the brunette was saying, reaching over for her water. "Okay, I believe you."

"You should. I don't lie to you. You call out my BS way too quickly." Santana chuckles, looking over at the blonde. "So why did you want to know about that stuff?"

"I dunno. I just was thinking about it after I kissed you."

"Q, what was that? I mean...I'm not complaining, I just..." the brunette trailed off, looking at the blonde.

"I guess it was my way of thanking you, for everything you've done. I'm gonna try to make it up to you some day San. You've been here so much for me, and I haven't been able to do the same."

"You were there for me when Britt and I split up for good. That's when I needed it most. And you were there. I can't ask for more, Q."

"I just wish I could have done more. And I will. I promise." Quinn told her.

"You've done plenty. Now, what you can do for me is get better. Okay? Put Jared and his bullshit behind you and find a man that treats you like you deserve. Someone that makes you feel safe and loved."

"Like you do? Minus the being a man part, obviously." Quinn asked her, tilting her head to the side.

"Babe, nobody is ever gonna make you feel as safe, secure, or loved more than me." Santana replied, smiling softly. "But I want you to find someone to make you happy, and that can at least come close to it."

"I don't want to. I just want to stay with you. I'm safe with you. I feel loved with you." Quinn tells her, her voice soft and quivering a little. Santana wraps her arms around Q, and presses her lips to the blonde's temple.

"You don't have to go anywhere. You can stay with me as long as you like. And I'll even let you in on a little secret. The reason you feel loved with me, it's because I do love you. More than you think."

"I love you too." Quinn whispered as she scooted into Santana's lap, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck loosely, as she added in her thoughts, _"The way you loved Britt."_

She'd not speak those words out loud though, afraid of how Santana would take it. _"Would she think I am just projecting what I want to feel onto her? Would she think I was going to rebound with her?" _No...she wouldn't be a rebound. If anything Jared had been a rebound from her, from the night they shared together. So had Biff. Distractions...from her real feelings for her best friend. Feelings that she didn't share out of fear. Feelings that she buried deep within her heart, locked up tightly for nobody to see, begging to be brought into the light.

Before she realized that she lost herself in her thoughts, she felt herself be pulled back to reality, by the brunette that had invaded them to begin with. Santana's hand gently cupping her cheek, was what brought her back to the present. She looked up in time to realize what was happening, as the Latina pressed their lips together gently, almost as if she had read Quinn's mind, and heard her thoughts.

The blonde didn't pull away. She found herself kissing Santana back, her hand naturally moving to rest on the side of San's neck, her thumb caressing the tan cheek. She deepened the kiss slightly, feeling Santana hold her a little tighter in response. When the two finally broke, their foreheads rested against one another's.

"I told you, Q. I love you more than you think." Santana whispered, pecking the girls lips once again.

"Me too, San. I love you. You are my happy place, my safe place. I don't want someone else...I want you." Quinn replied, her voice almost a whimper as she opened up her heart to the brunette, finally unlocking her feelings she'd buried so deeply.

"I want you too. Q...Quinn, I have loved you for a very long time. I have wanted to be the one to protect you and love you, and make you happy. I've wanted that so much. I was just scared, I didn't want you to reject me. I know you're straight, well, mostly. And that your parents would flip-"

"Stop right there. Santana, I don't give a shit about what they think anymore. As for being straight, I'm pretty sure that I'm making it clear that I'm not. At least not completely. I don't want anyone else, man or woman. I only want you. I want to be yours. If you'll have me. I know I'm damaged goods, and that I have so much baggage..."

"Now you stop. I don't care about your past, about your baggage. You already know that. You may be damaged, but to me, you are still perfect. You will always be perfect. And you don't even have to ask. I'm already yours. I've been yours for a while, you just didn't realize it."

Quinn smiled as a tear escaped from her watery, hazel eyes. She leaned in and kissed Santana again, a bit more emotionally charged than before, as she melted into the brunette's arms, before asking. "I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, Quinn Fabray, you are officially my girlfriend, and I am yours."


	6. Flashback

**Author's Note: There were mixed reviews about them coming into their relationship so soon. To be honest, I hadn't planned for them to yet. When I was writing the chapter, I was listening to love songs and was emotional...so it just sort of happened. I needed to do it. But don't think it's gonna be smooth sailing from here...at least not for a while. Angst, drama, etc are bound to happen. **

**I don't own these characters.**

**This chapter is a flashback chapter. And will be marked during the flashbacks, when it takes place and who's it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

_~February 14th, 2013; Santana's POV~_

I can't believe that I am sitting here at this wedding, with Quinn Fabray of all people. Sure, we are friends...or frenemies, whatever, but I always expected to be at these type of events with Brittany by my side. Instead, she's here with Trouty Mouth. She certainly moved on quickly. I wave back to her as she offers me an awkward wave and a smile, before cuddling up with him.

Of course, I can't let it show that it hurts me this much. So I make a smart ass comment to Q about being the hottest bitch at the place, to which she of course threatens to slap me again. But I do have to admit, Blondie looks good today, and I am glad she agreed to be my "date" for this thing. I don't think I could have dealt with this alone.

"I hate weddings. And I hate Valentine's Day. They were invented by breeders to sell cheap chocolate and false hope." That's what I tell Quinn anyway. I really don't. In fact I really want that for myself one day. I know she can see right through me, but doesn't mention it. That's one thing I respect about her...She knows when not to cross the lines. Most of the time anyway._  
_

"Do you know what I hate? Men. Every single one of them is a pig, except maybe Mr. Schue and Al Roker." Quinn tries to lighten the mood, which I'm grateful for. "And you were right, I do let men define me. But not anymore. Like Gloria Steinem said, 'A woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle.'"

I cant help but smile a little at her, and of course have to remind her that Al Roker is disgusting. Because, let's face it, he is.

_~A couple of hours later that same day; Quinn's POV~_

I let Santana drag me off the dance floor when she sees Brittany with Sam nearby. She's not taking this well, not at all. I figured she'd have had a bit of time to grieve, to deal with their breakup. But I guess actually being around Brittany and seeing her with someone else makes it worse. I have made it my goal today/tonight to distract Santana, to try to keep her mind away from the blonde she holds so dearly to her.

After ordering our drinks, using our fake ID's and snarky remarks, San turns to me and says, "We always were two ends of the same bitch goddess spectrum. That's why we love each other so much. And slap each other."

Maybe it's the alcohol, or maybe I was just feeling flirty, but I couldn't help but notice how incredibly hot Santana looked. "You know, I have to say, Rosario," using her fake ID name of course, "You are killing it in that dress."

I think I surprised her, the way that she said "Thanks." She changed the subject of course, being Santana, "Look at those romantic saps. You know, they may have love, but you know what we are that they are not?"

"Flawless." I say effortlessly, as if reading her mind, holding my glass up to clink with hers.

After a couple of more glasses and some quality time of making fun if everyone else, Santana decides she wants to dance again. So of course, I am not one to turn that down, after all, we are the two hottest chicks here, so we should show off. A few songs later, the music slows, and lights dim. Rachel takes the stage and begins to sing a slow song, "We've Got Tonight."

Santana looks and sees the couples, then turns to leave the floor, but I grab her gently by the wrist and pull her to me, swaying to the music. She doesn't fight me, or even try to resist, just rests her cheek against mine and dances with me.

"I've never slow danced with a girl before." I muse out loud, causing her to pull back and look at me quizzically. "I like it." I assure her, getting a quirky, cute grin from her, before she puts her cheek back against mine, leaning into me.

After a few more dances, several drinks and a lot more flirting, we find ourselves in my hotel room, tangled in each other. Each of us finding comfort in the other's touch. Contrary to what I expected, sex with a woman is _very_ satisfying. Santana made me feel things that nobody else had. Both physically and emotionally.

"So that's why college girls experiment." I tell her, trying to play off how much it really meant.

"And thank God they do." Santana replied, looking at me with a very beautiful after-sex glow, smiling more brightly than I had seen her do in a long time.

"You know, it was fun, and I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman, but, I dunno, I think for me it was more of a one time thing."

"Look, you don't have to worry, I'm not gonna show up at your house with a U-Haul."

I can't help but smirk as I reach over for the bottle of water next to me, taking a drink. "So what happens next?"

"Well, you could walk out of here first, or, we could make it a two time thing." she answered, with an almost hopeful look on her face. I definitely can't say no to that, even if I had wanted to, which I definitely didn't.

I set my water back on the table and pull her in for a kiss, and then this time, when we had sex, it was different. We were both completely sober at this point, and it felt different. Still good, no, amazing. But it felt more meaningful, I didn't question it, but I felt a crazy strong connection to my friend at that moment. Something I had never experienced before, something that after thinking about it, I would realize was love.

* * *

_~February 14th, 2014 Santana's POV~_

I find myself once again with Quinn Fabray on Valentine's Day. The irony is not lost on me. Only this time, instead of being at a non-wedding, I'm sitting in her apartment, where the two of us are having a girls night in, watching movies and eating take-out. Brittany and I had broken up again...for the final time, just a couple of weeks ago. Instead of spending Valentine's Day with her new almost-boyfriend (Jared), Quinn opted to spend it with me instead.

"San, pass the wontons?" she asks, holding her hand out blindly to me, engrossed in the movie.

I hand her the food, and turn to her, narrowing my eyes and staring at her.

"What?" she asks after a couple of minutes, turning to look at me with a smirk. "You know, staring is rude."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you with me instead of your new boy toy?"

"Because. You're my best friend. He's just a guy. I don't want you being alone on V-Day after you and Britt just broke up again. I know that you say you're okay, but clearly you aren't." she deadpans, looking me straight in the eye.

"Clearly?" I ask, taken aback, because I thought I was hiding it quite well.

"To me it's crystal clear. You've been quiet, mopey, and not your usual snarky self. I know you San, and I know when you're hurting. I just want to make sure you're really okay." she says as she places the food on the table, and turns back to me, looking into my eyes.

I can't help but try to avoid her gaze, because she's right. I'm not okay, and I really am not sure if I ever will be again. Brittany was the love of my life. And I let her go. Again.

"I was holding her back." I tell the blonde sitting next to me. "She has so much potential, and turned down two jobs in LA to stay with me here. I don't want to be the anchor, keeping her from pursuing her dreams, Q."

"I'm pretty sure that she never thought about it like that." she tells me, guiding my chin up so I am looking at her.

"Then why did she jump on a plane to LA the day after we split?"

"Because it probably hurt her being so close to you, and knowing that you felt that way. Brittany loves you, Santana, and she also probably didn't want you to think that the break-up was for nothing. She's going after her dreams, just like you want her to." Quinn reassures me, laying her hand on my forearm.

"I miss her, Q. I miss her so much." I finally admit, as a couple of tears fall before I manage to stop them. She doesn't say anything about it, only brushes them away with her thumbs gently, and pulls me into her arms, telling me to let it out. So of course, I do. I can't help it. I break down as Quinn Fabray hugs me, holds me, and soothes me.

"I know you do San. It'll get better after a while. But until it does, I'll be here, okay?" she coos as she runs her hand over my hair, before brushing it out of my face.

"Thanks, Q." I manage to get out after several minutes pass of her holding me while I cry, dampening her shirt with my tears.

"Don't thank me. You're my best friend, and I don't like seeing you hurt. Who knows, maybe one day you'll be consoling me over Jared." she chuckles, trying to lighten the mood slightly, not realizing how true that would be.

"I hope not. I hope you don't ever have to feel the pain I feel now. If you do...I'll go Lima Heights on whoever hurt you."

"There's my Santana." Quinn smiles as she lays back on the couch, pulling me to her chest. "But I doubt you'll need to worry about that. Jared seems like a really good guy."

"They all _seem_ like it. Just be careful. I don't even know him, so therefore, I don't like him." I say with a bit of Snixxy undertone.

"Wait...San, are you jealous?" Quinn asks, chuckling.

"What? Of course not." I reply, rolling my eyes. I was, but I'd never admit that.

"Mhmm, sure you aren't." she laughs again, causing me to poke her in the side. "Hey! No tickling!"

"You asked for it Fabray." I grin wickedly before sitting up and straddling her, pinning her down and tickling her sides.

"No, San, please..." she gasped out between her laughs, wiggling and struggling halfheartedly to get free.

"That was for saying I'm jealous." I tell her before easing up, and letting her up. She shoots me a glare, her face flushed from laughing so much, as she grabs her water bottle and takes a drink.

"You know I hate being pinned down, San." Quinn says as she slaps my arm.

"I was just playing, Q, relax. You know I wouldn't actually hurt you or anything." I tell her, rolling my eyes.

"I know, but it still freaks me out." she says with a slight vulnerability to her voice. I can't help but instantly regret my actions.

"Quinn, really, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I reply with sincerity. "I didn't realize it was that bad."

"Russell, he used to..." she started, referring of course to her father, "When he was lecturing me, or scolding me, he'd pin me down. Not like you were, not straddling me...but he'd make sure I was in place so I'd listen."

"I didn't know...Q, I'm sorry."

"Nobody does, except Judy." she admitted, talking about her mother.

That statement alone enraged me. How could she let him do that to her daughter? I sat back on the couch silently, my face hard, as I willed myself not to make the comment out loud.

"San, really, it's okay. You didn't know." she tried to assure me, rubbing her hand down my arm.

"I do now." I finally tell her, looking over to her and in her eyes. "If I have my way, nobody will hurt you like that again."

* * *

_~Present day~_

Santana walks out of her office for the day, smiling as she thinks about going home. Her phone begins to ring in her purse, as she digs for it, she wonders who it could be. It wasn't "Take My breath Away" playing, so it wasn't Quinn. She finally gets to it and answers before it goes to voicemail.

"Santana Lopez?"

"Yes, it is, who is this?"

"My name is Desiree, and I'm the charge nurse of the emergency room at Mount Sinai Hospital. Miss Quinn Fabray has been brought in. You were listed as her emergency contact."

"Shit...what happened to her?!" Santana asked in a panic, as she hailed down a cab. "Is she okay?"

"She's awake, and has been asking for you. I'm sorry but that is the only information I can give you over the phone, ma'am."

"I'm on my way." Santana assures the nurse as she gets into the cab hanging up the phone, and giving her attention to the driver. "Mount Sinai hospital, as fast as possible!"


	7. Hurt

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Great reviews. I love hearing from you all. Now let's get to it and see what happened to our Quinn. No long drawn out preludes. Again, I don't own the characters.  
**

Chapter 7

Santana's mind is racing while she's in the fifteen minute cab ride. Was Quinn sick? Did she fall? What could it be? Those fifteen minutes are feeling like forever. By the time she's at the hospital, her mind has gone to a hundred different scenarios that could have happened to her girl. She gives the cab driver the fare, plus a decent tip, because he did his best and got here faster by running a couple of stop signs and speeding.

As she takes a deep breath, she walks through the doors, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she might see when she got to the blonde. The woman at the desk was Desiree, the nurse who called her. She nodded her head when Santana showed the woman her driver's license, as apparently, Quinn was in a confidential room and told the staff that Santana was the only one she wanted to have access to her.

As soon as she sees Quinn in the hospital bed she begins to assess her, seeing if she can see what happened by the look of the blonde. Quinn was sitting up on the bed, a good sign, but her eyes were closed as she leaned against the pillow. Her left cheek was slightly swollen, with a bit of a scrape along the same side of her face up near her eye. She shifted a bit, which is when Santana noticed the bandage on her arm.

Not to disturb her, Santana pulled the nurse back out to the hall, the frustration and fear taking over as she demands, "What happened to her?"

"Well, Miss Fabray was found unconscious on the street, not far from your residence. A pedestrian saw her and called 911, staying with her until the ambulance arrived. Luckily Miss Fabray had her cell phone on her and your number was the ICE (In Case of Emergency) contact listed on the lock screen. After she woke up, she started asking for you. Some tests have been done, and Miss Fabray seems to have been sexually assaulted rather violently. A DNA sample has been taken and we should have the results within a few hours, should she want to press charges." Desiree answered her, completely professionally despite Santana's abruptness, understanding that she was worried.

"I already know who it was." Santana growls, snarling her nose and everything. "What are her injuries?"

"Miss Fabray has a sprained wrist, a broken ankle, and several cuts, bruises, and abrasions. She definitely fought back."

"That's my girl." Santana says quietly, then thanks the nurse before going back into the room with Quinn.

The blonde opens her eyes when she hears the door shut and the footsteps coming closer. "San?"

"Yeah baby, I'm here." the Latina soothes as she sits in a chair next to her girlfriend, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Hold me?" The blonde whimpered, trying to move closer to Santana, groaning in pain.

"Easy there, Q." Santana tells her, "I would if I could babe, but there isn't room for me to get up there with you, not in an ER cot."

"H-he found me. I was going to the s-store, I wanted to surprise you with dinner. He was waiting outside." Quinn explained, stuttering and shaking, knowing she didn't have to say Jared's name for Santana to know who she was referring to. "He dragged m-me in the back of his car...slammed the door on my foot when I tried to get out." That explains the broken ankle. "He f-forced himself on me...called me a dyke and a stupid...c-word. The one I hate. I scratched his face and tried to push him off of me...when he was done, h-he shoved me out of the car on the street." The scraped up face and sprained wrist. "I crawled up to the sidewalk...that's all I remember until I got here."

It was taking every ounce of self control that Santana had to keep her from leaving this place and hunting down that sorry piece of shit and killing him herself. Her grip on Quinn's hand must have tightened as she felt the blonde tug at it a bit, telling her it's too tight.

"Sorry baby." Santana tells her, snapping out of it and loosening her grip, then kissing her hand again. "I'll take care of him."

"I don't want you near him, I don't want you hurt." Quinn tells her, beginning to shake again and tear up.

"Hopefully this will be all of the evidence needed to get him locked up for good. I won't leave you alone until he is behind bars. Because apparently restraining orders don't mean shit to him."

"What about work? You can't miss it because of me San." the blonde protested.

"I can, and I will. I have vacation days...lots of them. So I'll burn up some of them to stay with you. I refuse to let anything else happen like this again." Santana tells her in a stern voice, letting her no not to argue back.

"Alright. You win." Quinn sighed, conceding, just as the doctor walked in.

"Miss Fabray, we'll need to have your ankle put in a cast. The DNA we took from your assailant has be determined, and it is in fact, a match to the man you said it was. The results have been turned over to the police, and they will take it from there. I'll give you a brace for your wrist, and a prescription for some pain medication. Then you'll be free to go." he then turned to Santana. "Miss Lopez I presume?"

"Yes sir."

"Until Miss Fabray has healed fully, she will be in a wheelchair, as she won't be able to use crutches properly with the sprained wrist. She will not be able to do a lot of things on her own. Will we need to contact a care giver to come to your residence to help with her?"

"No, I'm taking off of work. I'll be able to care for her myself. Thank you sir. Just give me instructions on what to give her when and anything else she needs."

"Her foot will need to be elevated as much as possible, and she'll definitely need rest. The medication will be given as needed. Use your judgement on that. The cast cannot get wet, so I recommend using a plastic bag, and taping it to the skin to create a seal. Most likely she will need help bathing for a while. If by some chance the cast gets wet, she will need to have a new one put on. The cast will be in place for three weeks, then she will need to come in, have a new x-ray, to see if the ankle is healing properly, and the cast changed."

Quinn couldn't help but groan, she didn't want Santana to have to care for her like this. She has always been an independent person, but she would have no choice but to allow her girlfriend to help her.

"I'm sorry Miss Fabray, but if you want to heal properly, this is what needs to be done." the doctor said, as a nurse comes in to help her into the wheelchair. Santana insisted on helping, because she knew Quinn wouldn't trust the other woman. The Latina decided to push Quinn along behind as they led them to the room where her cast would be put on.

As Santana lifted Quinn easily, sitting her in the chair, Quinn kissed her cheek, and then hugged her, finally getting to be closer to the woman she needed.

"I'm right here baby. I've got you. And I'm not going anywhere at all for the next few weeks. I promise. I won't let you stay alone." Santana assured her, moving aside so that the technician could apply the cast. She kept hold of Quinn's hand and tried to distract her from the pain as the doctor washed her foot, and set her bone properly.

"What color cast would you like Miss Fabray?" the technician asked as she handed Quinn a little wheel with the samples of colors and patterns.

"I don't care." She replied softly. "San, you decide."

"Purple. It's always been a good color for you."

"The only purple we have has pink hearts on it. Is that okay?" the tech asked with a smile, showing it to the women.

"It's fine." Quinn nodded, laying her head back on the chair, just wanting this to be over with so she could go home with Santana.

The brunette kept her distracted, and before she knew it, the cast was on properly, and it was time to put Quinn back in the wheelchair and go back to her cot on the emergency room. As they walked, the technician gave them the rundown of the cast, letting them know that she was not allowed to put weight on it for at least two hours, and then she was allowed to put minimal weight on it if need be.

* * *

An hour, three prescriptions, a pair of crutches, and a wrist brace later, Santana was helping Quinn into Rachel's car. Santana had talked Quinn into telling their friend, because she knew they had to make several stops before they were able to finally go home.

Santana sat in the back seat with Quinn, holding her non braced hand as Rachel drove them to a nearby pharmacy. The prescriptions were being filled as Santana filled out paperwork to rent a wheelchair from the pharmacy. She made sure that she chose one that was the right size for Quinn, and that seemed to be a bit more comfortable and less worn out than the others. In fact this one was brand new, and had a little basket on the back, which Santana thought would be a good idea to have when she was pushing Q around and needed a place to put her purse.

Once the prescriptions were filled, Rachel stopped at a grocery store, so the girls could stock up, since they'd be spending a lot of time at home. Santana bought a couple of cases of bottled water, plenty of easy to make meals, and a few that she would make for Quinn when she was feeling especially hungry. She also made sure to get plenty of fruits and vegetables, knowing the blonde liked to snack on apples, strawberries, carrots, and celery sticks.

Finally after getting their errands run, the girls pulled up to the apartment. Luckily, there was an elevator. San didn't use it much, but now, she was glad it was there. They loaded their arms with the groceries, Quinn even holding a couple of bags in her lap along with her medications. Once they were inside, Rachel insisted on helping Santana put everything away, which the Latina was grateful for. She said goodbye and left after hugging both Santana and Quinn.

Santana was looking around trying to decide what to fix Quinn and herself to eat, when she felt a hand take hers. She looked to see that Q had wheeled herself into the kitchen with her and was looking at her with an almost pleading expression.

"What is it babe?" she asked, giving the blonde her full attention.

"Something small, since I have to eat with my medicine. But I really just want you." the blonde told her just above a whisper.

Santana nodded, and just made them each a sandwich. After she and Quinn ate them, she made sure Quinn took her pain medication and her anti-inflammatory medicine for the swelling.

She took Quinn to the bathroom to clean her up a bit, at the blonde's request, before they finally settled down.

"Do you just want to go to bed, or do you want the couch?" San asked her as she wheeled Quinn out of the bathroom.

"Bed please." The blonde requested. Santana nodded and wheeled her back to Quinn's bedroom. She lifted the blonde out of the chair and onto the bed, kissing her lips gently, before pulling back to get her girlfriend some pajamas.

The brunette settled on a pair of flannel pajama pants Quinn had 'borrowed' from her years ago. She found an old cheer t-shirt from high school, and pulled it over the blonde's head.

Once she got Quinn changed, she went to her room to get her own pajamas on, coming back in similar attire to Quinn's. She got up in bed with the blonde and helped her get adjusted. She knew Quinn would have to lay on her back with the pillows propping her broken leg up, so she pressed herself against Quinn's other side, her 'good' side, if you will, draping her own leg over the good one, and her arm wrapped securely around Quinn's midsection.

"This okay baby? You comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I can be I guess." the battered woman replied.

"What can I do to make it better?" Santana asked as she pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's jaw.

"Nothing, San, you've already done so much, I can't ask you for anything else." Quinn turned to her, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, honey, it's okay. I don't mind. I love you. You went through hell, again. Because I wasn't here to keep you safe. I'm so sorry."

"Don't do that. This isn't your fault, Santana. I should have been more careful. But ultimately it's Jared's fault. I'm just glad they were able to get your number from my phone. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be there." Quinn tells her as the tears begin to fall. "I thought the nightmare was over."

"It is now, Q. I'm not leaving your side until he's taken care of. Now try to rest. Those pain meds should knock you out. I'm gonna be right here, holding you the whole time. I promise baby. I'll keep you safe." Santana assured her, wiping away her tears, and kissing her lips over and over again, her own relief finally flooding through her. Yes, what happened was awful, but Quinn was alive, and that was something to be relieved about.

After a few moments of tender kissing, and reassuring each other that they were gonna be okay, they finally settled into a restless sleep.


	8. Healing

**Author's Note: Wow, again with the great reviews. I just want to say that I know that everyone is tired of Jared and his shit. So am I. But I had to write it so that I could flesh the story out how I wanted it. Don't worry though, it's going to be much easier on our girls for a while. This chapter is all fluffy San taking care of Quinn goodness. But first, a few specific reviews that I wanted to refer to.  
**

**KobizenOne: It doesn't make you a bad person, lol! And I hated writing that, but it was needed. **

**ErosEternaGlee: No worries, it's gonna be better for them from here out. Still drama, but no more abuse.**

**Ale: Pregnancy isn't, and never was my intention for Quinn, so no, that won't be happening.**

Chapter 8

After a long night of much needed sleep, the girls are woken by the sound of Quinn's phone ringing. The blonde whined and tried to turn over, hissing in pain as she rolled onto her hurt wrist. Santana reached over her carefully and grabbed her phone, answering it when Quinn nodded to her in approval.

"Quinn Fabray's phone, Santana Lopez speaking." the brunette said tiredly, earning a chuckle from the injured woman beside her for her formality.

"Yes, hello Miss Lopez. This is officer Miles." Santana put it on speaker so Quinn could hear. "I was calling to let you know that we have apprehended Mr. Jared Mitchell, and he's in jail, with no possibility of bail, pending the trial. You ladies no longer have to worry about him."

They both sigh out in relief in unison, before Santana spoke again. "When is the trial?"

"There hasn't been an official date yet, as we just apprehended him about an hour ago. Once everything is in motion, you will be notified. I'd recommend getting a good lawyer, to make sure that everything possible can be done."

"Thank you Officer." Santana tells him, before they say their goodbyes and hang up. She looks to Quinn who still has that relieved expression on her face.

Santana places Quinn's phone on the table and then turns back to her girlfriend, leaning in and planting a soft kiss to her lips. "It's over, Q. He won't hurt you anymore."

Overwhelmed with emotions, Quinn's walls crumble, tears overflow, and she turns in to Santana, clinging tightly to the brunette. "It's over." she repeats, nuzzling into the smaller girl. "San...it's really over."

"Mhmm, it is baby." Santana coos, before pressing her lips to Quinn's forehead for a soft, lingering kiss, rubbing her back gently. She turns to look at the clock, and sighs. "We need to get up babe. It's time for your medicine. And you need to eat."

"San?"

"Yeah, Q?"

"You're staying with me right?"

"I am. I already told you, I took time off work. I called yesterday." she reassured the blonde.

"That's not what I meant." Quinn responded hesitantly. "I mean after I heal...are you gonna leave me?"

"Quinn, baby, of course not. I love you. Where on earth did you get a silly notion like that?" Santana asked her, pulling her closer, kissing her again.

"I dunno...Jared told me nobody could love me...that I was ugly with my scars, and that I should be grateful he looked past them. He said you were using me for sex." Her voice was small, broken. "That you felt sorry for me."

Santana couldn't help but grit her teeth and scowl at that. She hated how self conscious, timid and afraid Jared had made Quinn. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she'd have had a hard time believing it, to be honest. Quinn is just a shell of the woman she once knew; the strong, confident, HBIC. She decided right then that she was gonna do everything she could to help the woman's self esteem, because to her, Quinn was the most beautiful woman in the world, and she wanted the blonde to feel it as well. She would get Quinn's confidence back, no matter how long it took.

"That's not true at all, Q. You are beautiful, and perfect. Honey, I'd never do that to you I swear." She brought Quinn's eyes to meet her own. "Q, we haven't even slept together since Schue's wedding. I don't want to push that on you. I don't care if you never want to have sex again. I will still love you and want to be with you. Sure, it would be great, but this...us...it's about so much more than that. I'm in love with you, Lucy Quinn Fabray. And that's not something that I take lightly. Other than your injuries and all, I'd be perfectly content being exactly like this with you for the rest of our lives. I promise you that I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, for as long as you'll have me."

Quinn can't seem to form words at that moment, so instead she just nods, with tears in her eyes yet again (only this time they are happy tears), and buries her face into her girlfriend's neck. After a couple of moments, she finally pulls back and kisses the brunette passionately, before breaking to say, "I love you, Santana. I love you so much. I'm so sorry for doubting you."

"I understand. He warped your mind..skewed your outlook. I am going to fix that. I promise. You can trust me." San told her, smiling softly and sincerely.

"I know I can. I do trust you. And one day, we will have sex again, I wouldn't do that to you."

"I don't ca-" Santana was cut off by Quinn's lips on her own.

"You may not care about it, but I want to, eventually. I love you too, San, and I want to show you how much. Physically. Once I'm healed physically, and my mind is back where it needs to be."

Santana just nods, because she's not gonna argue this with Quinn. She's pretty sure that Q understands that she doesn't care about sex, and that she loves Quinn for who she is. "Let's get you up babe."

* * *

After a few days, Santana and Quinn started falling into a usual routine. They would wake around 9:00 am, lay in bed and cuddle for a few minutes, and then Santana would help Quinn out of bed, and they would shower together, since Quinn was unable to do so on her own. Santana would seal up the cast on her leg, and using the aid of the bar in the shower, would hold Quinn up while the blonde washed herself. She helped the blonde when needed, usually with her hair and her back, and wash herself as well.

After their morning shower, when they were dressed, San would help Quinn into her wheelchair, and then go and make breakfast for them both. The Latina wasn't usually a breakfast person, but when Quinn insisted she didn't want to eat alone, she started making enough for the both of them. Quinn would take her daily medicines with breakfast, and then the two would settle on the couch.

Santana had moved a few things around to accommodate Quinn's chair, and so that she had things to keep her foot elevated. There was a tables, stacked with a few books in front of the couch for when the blonde wanted to sit, and several pillows to prop it on, on one end of the couch for when she wanted to lay down. Usually if she was laying down she was either being spooned by the brunette, or had her head in the Latina's lap.

Santana did her best to make sure that the apartment stayed clean, and called into work every so often to check on things. They pair had received texts from Rachel, the only one they'd told about Quinn's situation, checking in on her and asking if they needed anything. She had stopped by once or twice with lattes for the girls from the coffee shop down the road.

Today though, was different. Quinn seemed to be in a lot more pain than she had been, and had to take one of her 'as needed' pain pills which had caused her to doze off in the brunette's arms. Santana just held her, kissing her forehead occasionally and rubbing her back. She didn't like to see Quinn in pain, and there was nothing she could do about it. So she just tried to keep her comfortable and relaxed, soothing her as best as she could.

As San was just about to doze off herself, her phone vibrated on the table next to them. She groaned softly, and carefully moved to [ick it up. It was a text message.

**Britt: Hey Sanny! I just heard about Quinn! OMG are u guys ok?**

Santana: Yeah. We're fine, how did you find out?

**B: Rachel told me. I think she didn't mean 2 tho.**

S: Of course she did. Q is shaken up. I took time off work to stay with her.

**B: Good. She needs someone like u 2 watch out 4 her after that.**

S: I'm doing my best. I hate seeing her hurt like this Britt.

**B: She's in the best hands with u. I know, u took care of me so much when we were together when I was sick or whatever.  
**

S: I do that for people that are important to me.

**B: OMG I just realized! San, u love Quinnie! :)  
**

S: Yeah, she's my best friend, duh Britt. :P And don't call her that, she hates it.

**B: ...**

**B: I mean u love her 4 real. Like, in love with her.**

S: How'd you come to that conclusion?

**B: Because I know u better than anyone. U wouldn't be like that if u didn't.**

S: Whatever, Britt.

**B: OMG u totally do. Does she know?**

S: If you must know...yes. I'm in love with her. And she knows.

**B: What did she say, does she feel the same? Tell me everything!**

S: It's complicated, B. But we're together. We haven't told anyone yet, not even Rachel.

**B: I'm the 1st 2 know! Yaaaay! I'm so happy Sanny!**

S: Don't spread it around, not until we're ready. We're still adjusting.

**B: I won't. Pinky promise!**

S: Thanks Britt, I'm glad you approve, honestly. It means a lot.

**B: Of course I do, u 2 are perfect 4 each other!**

S: I love you Britt, not the same obvs.

**B: Me too Sanny. Luv u 2.**

S: Gotta go, she's waking up. TTYL!

**B: TTYL Sanny! Tell Quinn hi and I luv her and to feel better! Byeeeeee.**

"Who was that?" Quinn asked sleepily as she burrowed into Santana's chest, half expecting it to have been Rachel.

"It was Britt. Rachel let it slip about what happened." Santana told her, rubbing her back when Quinn looked up at her worried. "She said to tell you she loves you. And to feel better soon."

Quinn smiled softly at their mutual friend's concern, glad that her worry was for nothing.

"She also knows about us...being together." Santana said tentatively, waiting for the blonde's reaction.

"How did she know that San? We haven't told anyone." Quinn asked as she started to sit up. "I thought we were gonna wait til everything calmed down."

"Baby...she figured it out on her own. Please lay back down?" Santana asked, worried Quinn was mad at her. "See? Look." The brunette hands Quinn her phone and opens it to the conversation she just had with Britt.

"You don't have to prove anything to me Santana." Quinn told her, laying back down. She did however read the conversation, and smiled a little when she got to the part where Santana had told Brittany that she was in love with Quinn. That took a lot for the brunette she knew, because of how important Brittany was in her life. Her smile grew when she saw that Brittany approved as well. That had been something Quinn was afraid of in regards to her relationship with Santana. She knew the other blonde played a very important role in her girlfriend's life, and that Britt's opinion mattered a lot to San. She also knew that San wouldn't break up with her because of it, but she was happy that Brittany approved in general.

"I love you, San." Quinn told her, putting the phone aside and wrapping her arms around the tanned woman's neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Q." Santana smiled, leaning in and kissing the blonde softly and slowly.

"I'm really glad Brittany knows...and I am glad she approves."

"Me too. It feels good having someone else know. When everything blows over with the trial and all, I'm gonna shout it to the world. I'm proud to have you. And everyone else will be jealous, cause we be the hottest bitches around, and we will put them all to shame."

"San, your Lima Heights speak is coming out." Quinn chuckled, kissing the brunette.

"I know, what can I say, you can take the girl out of Lima Heights, but you can't take the Lima Heights out of the girl."


	9. Epiphany

**Author's Note: Not as many reviews this time, but that's okay. I guess fluff isn't for everyone. With that being said...there'll be more fluff, but some other stuff as well. This chapter is more about acceptance and breaking free from the nightmare for Quinn.  
**

**I don't own the characters. Just borrowing them. The song is "The Last Song I'm Wasting on You" by Evanescence. Not mine either.  
**

Chapter 9

It was early afternoon on a beautiful spring day when Santana and Quinn decided to go to the park. Quinn's wrist healed mostly, and she generally could get around better in her chair, occasionally using her crutches around the house. She was in her chair at the moment though, San deciding that she didn't want Quinn to overdo it on their first outing since the blonde got out of the hospital nearly a month ago.

It was a short walk to the park down the street, and the two decided to have lunch there, overlooking the little pond. There were children feeding the ducks pieces of bread, running around and playing with one another as their parents looked on. The sunshine felt wonderful to the blonde, who felt like she went a few shades paler during the two weeks she spent in the apartment.

Santana kissed Quinn chastely, then walked away to get them something to eat from the vendor nearby, giving Quinn a moment alone to lose herself in her thoughts. A song she'd heard on San's iPod the other day has been running through her head on repeat, so she brought it with her to listen to the haunting words closely while she waited for her brunette.

_Sparkling grey,_  
_They're my own veins._  
_Any more than a whisper,_  
_Any sudden movement of my heart._  
_And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away_

_Just get through this day_

_Give up your way, you could be anything,_  
_Give up my way, and lose myself, not today_  
_That's too much guilt to pay_

Quinn's stomach knotted, and she held her breath without realizing as the part that really hit home approached, the song basically summing up the last several months of her relationship with Jared.

_Sickened in the sun_  
_You dare tell me you love me_  
_But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die_  
_Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way_

_You're just so pretty in your pain_

_Give up my way, and I could be anything_  
_I'll make my own way_  
_Without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate._

_So run, run, run_  
_And hate me, if it feels good._  
_I can't hear your screams anymore_

She felt her heart clench and a few tears fall from her eye, as she stared of into the water of the pond. About that time Santana came back with their lunch, a frown coming over her features when she sees the tears on the blonde's cheek.

_You lied to me_  
_But I'm older now_  
_And I'm not buying baby_

The Latina sits the bag of food and the drinks down and kneels in front of her girl, rubbing her legs gently, her mouth moving but Quinn not hearing her, feeling her mental and emotional strength massively rise when she realizes that she is finally free from his abuse.

_Demanding my response_  
_Don't bother breaking the door down_  
_I found my way out_

_And you'll never hurt me again._

"Quinn, baby, are you okay?" Santana repeated, after the blonde didn't respond the first time. Quinn's eyes shot up to Santana and she shook herself out of her thoughts, pulling the brunette into her for a deep kiss, yanking the ear buds from her ears.

"I love you Santana. I love you so much." she mumbles into the surprised woman's lips.

"I love you too, baby. Are you okay?" San asks as she rested her forehead to Quinn's.

"I am. I had an epiphany. I'm safe now...WE are safe now." she answered softly.

"You're safe with me, always." Santana smiles softly as she wipes the wetness from the blonde's cheek carefully. "I'll always keep you safe."

"I know. You always have taken care of me. Even when I didn't realize it." Quinn tells her before pecking her lips again and pulling back so that they can have their lunch.

The girls enjoy their sub sandwiches and make small talk, enjoying the weather and scenery, when Quinn's phone begins ringing. She pulls it from her little clutch purse that she has wedged between her and the side of the seat of her wheelchair, and answers when she realizes that it's her lawyer's office.

"Mrs. Logan, hello." She answered as she put the device to her ear.

"Good afternoon, Miss Fabray. I have some news for you." The older woman on the phone told her. "A court date has finally been set. I have spoken with the judicial office and he has already pleaded not guilty. We have more than enough evidence to put him away. Are you wanting to sue him, or just put him behind bars?"

"I don't want anything from him. I just want him out of my life." Quinn stated simply.

"Miss Fabray, I would highly recommend at least suing him for your medical bills, if nothing else. I would personally get every penny from him that I possibly could after what he put you through. We can get him for physical and emotional distress as well. You may not want anything from him physically, but the reason you are in that wheelchair is because of him."

"Fine. Yeah, get him for whatever you can." Quinn concedes, nodding, even though the older woman can't see the motion over the phone.

"I will. You can count on that Miss Fabray. The court date is one week from now at 10:00 in the morning. I should like to meet with you the day before however to go over the case with you, if that is possible."

"Yes, of course. What time should we be there?"

"How about we do lunch that day? The cafe beside our offices?"

"Sure, that's perfect. We will be there at noon. Thank you Mrs. Logan." Quinn tells her before they say their goodbyes and hang up, looking to Santana. "Court is in a week. At 10 am. We are meeting Mrs. Logan for lunch the day before. He pleaded not guilty."

"Of course he did." Santana replied with an eye roll. "He won't get away with it. We have too much on him."

"I know. We're gonna sue him too, for medical bills, physical and emotional trauma or distress or whatever." Quinn tells her, drinking her water.

"Good. You deserve to get whatever they can milk out of that low-life bastard."

Quinn just nods and puts her phone away. "Can we go somewhere else? I'm enjoying being out of the house. I'll roll myself so you don't have to."

Santana nods and smiles, happy to see Quinn slowly getting less and less withdrawn and depressed, quite surprised that it's happened so quickly. Then again she always has known Quinn to be strong, so all in all, it's really not surprising the more she thinks about it. "If you get tired of wheeling yourself, I don't mind to push you baby."

"I know, and I promise I won't overdo it." the blonde tells her with a playful eye roll at Santana, chuckling at the protectiveness from her girlfriend, further proof that the brunette really does love her. She smiled affectionately at San. That kind of protectiveness is reserved for only the most special people to the Latina. Sure, she's protective of all of her friends, but she's extra caring and sweet to Quinn, like she had been at one time with Brittany.

Now most of their inner circle know about them dating. Rachel and Brittany of course, but they had come out as a couple to Mercedes, Puck, Sam, Tina, Artie, Kurt and Blaine the week before when everyone got together to celebrate Rachel's new role. So obviously, they found out about what happened to Quinn as well. All of their friends were supportive, some even muttering out "Finally" when they were told.

Quinn unlocked the brakes on the wheel chair and allowed Santana to at least roll her out of the grass and onto the sidewalk, since it was easier. Once she took over, the pair made their way through the park and decided to do a little shopping, using the upcoming court date as an excuse to get some new clothes.

Santana gave Quinn a laugh when she strutted out of a dressing room, acting like she was putting on a fashion show with some truly hideous pieces, before causing her jaw to drop with some that were breathtaking. Santana bought every one of those pieces, loving the reaction it got from the blonde. She also helped Quinn try on some things, holding her up in the dressing room so that she could see if things fit her properly.

Quinn didn't buy quite as much as San, but she did buy a few things at the brunette's encouragement. She wouldn't admit it, but she only bought them because Santana basically drooled at the sight of her in some of them. Both women also bought a couple of sensible outfits for court and the lunch meeting with their shared lawyer.

After a long day of shopping and generally have fun together, the girls made their way home, bags hanging from the wheelchair, some in the basket with San's purse, and a few more in Quinn's lap. Once inside, Santana took them all and went to put them away in the bedroom that had basically been used only to hold the blonde's clothes, as Quinn was sleeping in her bed every night.

"I don't see why we don't just put all of our clothes in the same room." Santana told her as she heard Quinn roll up behind her.

"I don't want to take up your closet space, babe." Quinn told her.

"I have plenty of room...plus I kinda don't want you to go back to sleeping in here when this is all over."

"I don't want to either..."Quinn said softly, then smiled. "Let's do it. Let's move me into your room. My stuff I mean."

Santana smiled back at the response and turned to kiss Quinn. "You got it gorgeous."

Quinn helped Santana as best as she could to get the clothes from today, plus the others that she already had moved over to their now shared bedroom. Santana wasn't kidding when she said she had plenty of room. Her closet was huge, much bigger than the room that Quinn had been in previously.

"I'll have someone help me move your dresser in here next time they are over. It's to heavy for just me to move."

"Okay. It's been a long day, can you help me with my shower?" Quinn asked softly, in case San didn't feel like it.

"Of course babe. You know I like seeing you naked." Santana winked, causing Quinn to roll her eyes but chuckle. She followed the blonde to the bathroom, helping her undress and wrap her cast in the bag, taping it securely so that the plaster didn't get wet. It amused and endeared Quinn how meticulous Santana was about it. She always checked it three times, wanting to be perfectly sure that the cast didn't get wet.

The brunette then stripped herself down, and turned on the water. As always, Quinn found her eyes roaming the woman's perfect body. She wanted her, but she was afraid. Her mind may be clear of worry with Santana, but flashbacks still happened from time to time, along with nightmares. She didn't want to have a flashback in the middle of doing something with Santana.

"Like what you see?" Santana teased when she caught Quinn basically eye-fucking her. The blonde blushed and looked away. Santana guided her chin back around to look at her and kissed her lips softly. "You can look all you want, it's all yours."

"I want you San...but I'm scared. I don't want to freak out on you." Quinn tells her, swallowing hard.

"Q, I told you, don't worry about that." Santana assures her, helping her out of her chair and helping her into the shower, keeping her from putting her weight on the broken ankle, and keeping it out of the direct water stream. She began to wash Quinn's body carefully, as their usual routine consisted of.

"San...I _want _it." Quinn told her as the brunette rinsed her off.. "I want to feel your hands on my body, I want you to replace the memory of his roughness and...what he did, with your gentleness and love. San...I want you to make love to me."

Santana swallowed hard as she listened, knowing she wouldn't be able to turn down that request. However what she didn't realize, was that Quinn meant now. She helped Quinn out of the shower and sat her in the chair after she dried off, then stepped back under the water to wash herself. She didn't expect for Quinn to reach to her and grab her hand.

"San...please?" Quinn asked with a vulnerability in her voice that Santana recognized as fear of rejection. The last thing she ever wanted to do was to upset the blonde, to hurt her. And to be honest, she really, REALLY wanted what Quinn was asking. All she could do to reply was nod, looking into the beautiful hazel eyes that were pleading.

The brunette rinsed the soap off of herself and turned the water off. She towel dries her hair a little, then dries herself so she wouldn't drop Quinn from being slippery when she picked her up bridal style from the chair and kissed her passionately, carrying her to the bedroom they now shared.


	10. Beautiful With You

**Author's Note: It seems everyone is pretty excited about this chapter, lol. I wonder why that is? ;) Well, I am ready to write it and to see how their first time (since the non-wedding of course) turns out as well. **

**Just to give a heads up, this isn't going to be some crazy wild fucking, it's going to be passionate, loving, intimate. If you don't like it, maybe skip this chapter. Reviews and comments are appreciated, especially when I do important scenes like this, because I want feedback on if I did the moment justice. So please, review?  
**

**The characters aren't mine, and the song is Halestorm's "Beautiful With You"**

Chapter 10

The room was dim, the only light coming from the windows. It was dusk outside, the sun setting in the distance, giving the room a warm glow. Santana knew it wouldn't be long before it was completely dark, so she turned on a bedside lamp as soon as she lay her girlfriend carefully into their bed. She turned back to find Quinn propped up on her elbows, biting her lip as she looked at Santana.

The lip bite did things that Santana wasn't expecting. She inhaled shakily and crawled on the bed, her lips immediately finding the blonde's own. The kiss was soft, full of emotions that didn't need to be spoken aloud at that moment. It was perfect. A tan hand found a pale cheek, caressing the skin beneath it as they kissed, her fingertips weaving into the hair above Quinn's ear.

_I stare at the girl in the mirror_  
_ T-shirt, torn up jeans, no beauty queen_  
_ But the way that you see me_  
_ You get underneath me_  
_ And all my defenses just fall away_  
_ Fall away_

Quinn instinctively laid back, pulling Santana down with her, the brunette moving so that she was hovering over her blonde counterpart. Quinn's hands gently roamed the smaller woman's body, for the first time since Mr. Schue's non-wedding. Only it was different this time. They were sober and in love. A small whimper of disapproval left her lips when she felt Santana break the kiss.

The brunette quickly made up for it though, by pressing her lips to Quinn's sweet spot just behind her ear. She had found that during that previous rendezvous. A smile formed on her lips when Quinn's whimper was replaced with a sound that could best be described as a purr. Her lips traveled lower on her neck, inch by inch, not missing a single spot along her path to the taller woman's pulse point.

A sweet, soft moan escaped Quinn as Santana licked and suckled the sensitive spot on her neck. The brunette was careful not to leave a mark, because she knew that Quinn would not be happy about it if she did so in such a visible place. Besides, she didn't want to mark the pale skin that had finally gone back to it's normal shade after Jared's bruising. She wouldn't do that to Quinn, not so soon, as it would possibly spark some negative memories in the woman she held so dearly.

Quinn's body ached for the Latina, but she was in no rush. She wanted exactly what her girlfriend was giving her. Her hands weaved through dark hair, as she felt the lips travel down to her collarbone. Santana was gentle, loving with every action she made, reaching for Quinn's hand with her own as she laced their fingers together and locked them in place.

_I am beautiful with you_  
_ Even in the darkest part of me_  
_ I am beautiful with you_  
_ Make it feel the way it's supposed to be_  
_ You're here with me_  
_ Just show me this and I'll believe_  
_ I am beautiful with you_

Their bodies seemed to be a perfect fit when Santana lowered herself onto Quinn, bringing her lips back to the blonde's for a slow, searing kiss. She was careful to avoid Quinn's cast, not to hurt her in any way, so she ended up laying in between her legs when she lowered her body onto Quinn's. The brunette could feel Quinn's free hand ghosting over her back, the slight touches sending fire through her veins.

"Te amo, Querida." Santana muttered against Quinn's lips, unaware that the Spanish words had actually left her mouth.

"I love you too. What's Querida mean, San?" Quinn asked softly.

"It means darling." Santana responded, looking up at Quinn. "Do you not like it?"

Quinn answered by pulling her in for another kiss, smiling. "I love it. You can call me that as much as you want."

Santana nodded and smiled, immediately going back to the task at hand. She lowered her head and began to kiss along Quinn's collarbone, slowly and sensually. She was mapping out her body, making mental notes of every detail. Every time she felt Quinn gasp in pleasure, she would make a mental note, remembering that she liked that spot.

Quinn wasn't used to having her body worshiped like this. Even her lovers before Jared had never been so attentive and thorough. Her lip was bit gently and she released more sighs and soft moans than she could count, and Santana hadn't even really done anything but kiss her yet. Though that changed when she felt the brunette's warm lips envelope a perky, hardened nipple.

Santana was pretty sure that she heard the most beautiful sound in the world when Quinn moaned as she began to suck gently on her rosy pink bud. She knew she wanted to hear it again, many times, and definitely wanted to be the cause of such a beautiful sound. Her tongue circled the perfect bud, and gently grazed it with her teeth. The hand that wasn't laced with Quinn's moved to give the other nipple attention, not wanting to leave it out. A good couple of minutes passed and she switched sides, lavishing the blonde's body with affection.

Quinn was pretty sure that she had died and gone to heaven. Her body was reacting to Santana in ways that it had never reacted to anyone before. Sure, they'd had sex at the non-wedding, but this was completely different. Emotions were involved, and it felt incredible. She could only imagine how Santana would take care of the sweet ache between her thighs. The thought, mixed with the feeling of her girlfriends loving on her right now, was enough to nearly push her to the edge.

She vaguely felt Santana remove her hand from her own, and then she realized that both of Santana's were running from her hips, up her sides and back down as San's mouth traveled down to her navel, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses in it's path. The blonde shivered at the touches, and her breath hitched when she felt Santana reach one of her scars from the accident. "Here it comes." she thought. "She's gonna stop. She's gonna see how ugly it is and change her mind."

_I stand naked before you now_  
_ No walls to hide behind_  
_ So here am I, you see all of my scars_  
_ Still here you are_  
_ I bare my soul and I'm not afraid_  
_ Not afraid_

To Quinn's surprise, Santana kissed the scar, tracing over it lightly with her fingertip and treated it just as delicately as she had her nipples. "Querida, don't be afraid. It's just me. And I think your scars make you even more beautiful and unique. Each and every one."

Nobody had ever said anything like that about her scars before, they usually avoided them, pretended they weren't there, or been turned off by them. A tear fell from Quinn's eye before she realized it, and Santana soothed her fears with kisses and soft touches. She was genuinely moved by how emotional this experience was turning out to be.

Santana lingered at her scar for a few more seconds, and then continued her journey south. She brushed over Quinn's aching core, moving past it to her thigh. She kissed down her leg, until she was met with the cast, and then switched over to her other leg, kissing from her foot, up to her thigh.

_I am beautiful with you_  
_ Even in the darkest part of me_  
_ I am beautiful with you_  
_ Make it feel the way it's supposed to be_  
_ You're here with me_  
_ Just show me this and I'll believe_  
_ I am beautiful with you_

Finally she made it back to Quinn's center, dropping soft kisses on the surface of her skin there. The whimpering blonde told her what she needed to know, that she was wanted, no, needed in Quinn's most intimate of areas. With no more encouragement needed, she stiffened her tongue and tasted Quinn, moaning out softly when the sweet taste washed over her tongue. She tasted better than Santana had remembered, and she could easily tell that she was going to become addicted to her delicious essence.

Quinn's moans became louder as she felt Santana in her most intimate place, working her over expertly with her skilled tongue. She was so focused on the feeling, that when the Latina slipped a digit into her warm wetness, it caught her off guard. When she slipped the second finger inside, Quinn thought she was going to come undone right then.

_You're here with me_  
_ Just show me this and I'll believe_  
_ I am beautiful with you_

_ I've been the strong one for so long_  
_ But, I was wrong_  
_ Doesn't make you weak cause you needed someone_  
_ I'm not holding back and I know what I want_

Santana began to slowly move her fingers inside of Quinn's tight, extremely wet core, her lips dropping soft kisses along her thighs and suckling gently on her throbbing bud. It wasn't long before she watched her girlfriend unravel underneath her, tensing and arching off of the bed, Santana's name rolling off of her lips. But the Latina wasn't finished. She helped Quinn ride out her release and continued to overload her senses causing a second, and third mind blowing orgasm.

Quinn wasn't the type to believe in the whole "seeing fireworks" or whatever it is people said, but it happened. Her eyes closed, and when her head was thrown back in her release, she could swear she saw them. Bright colors, and explosions as her body lost all control, succumbing to her lover's touches.

After her third orgasm, she was begging Santana to stop, reaching out for her, and pulling her up for a passionate kiss, full of love and adoration. She attempted to turn Santana onto her back, wanting to reciprocate, but the Latina stopped her gently, earning a confused look from the blonde.

"Next time, baby. I wanted this to be about you. About showing you how much I love you and cherish you. Quinn, you are amazing, in every way. And anyone who doesn't see that, well, they are fucking stupid. You're the most incredible woman I've ever seen, scars and all."

_I am beautiful with you_  
_ I am beautiful with you_

_ You want me for myself_  
_ Look at me at no one else_  
_ I am beautiful with you (With you)_

"San...nobody has ever touched me that way. I think that's the most emotionally intimate anyone has ever been with me. It was incredible. I want to give you that too." Quinn told her. "Everybody always freaks about the scars, or pulls away. Nobody has ever done what you did. You made me feel beautiful."

_I am beautiful with you_  
_ Even in the darkest part of me_  
_ I am beautiful with you_  
_ Make it feel the way it's supposed to be_  
_ You're here with me_  
_ Just show me this and I'll believe_  
_ That I am beautiful with you _

"Querida, you _are_ beautiful. And I will tell you everyday, multiple times a day, until you believe it yourself." Santana says softly, pulling Quinn into her arms as she rolled to her back.

Quinn couldn't help but smile and kiss Santana gently on her chest, where her head was resting. Her arm draped over the tanned, toned stomach of her girlfriend, and her hand lazily drawing patterns on the other side of her chest. "I love you Santana."

"I love you too baby. So much." San assured her, squeezing her a little, and then kissing her head. "How about we get some rest, hmm? We've had a busy day."

Quinn barely nodded, as she was actually already in the process of drifting off to sleep, more comfortable than she had been in a while, and relaxed. She still had a soft after-sex glow radiating from her. Santana couldn't help but watch her as she slept for a few minutes, wondering who in the hell could possibly want to hurt such a beautiful, perfect angel.


	11. Mrs Logan

**Author's Note: Wow! So many awesome reviews, thanks guys! I'm glad that everyone seemed to be happy with the way their first time as a couple went down. It's definitely motivation! You guys rock! Also sorry for the delay in this chapter, life has been insanely busy the past several days!  
**

**LalalaBlablabla: Ha, I'll use more Spanish pet names, I adore querida, but cariña is adorable as well. Of course mi amor will be there a time or two. I just love Spanish nicknames! Thanks for the input!  
**

**Ohnanagleek: Awe, I listened to it and that song is super sweet! I like it!**

**Tiny excerpt from Fuckin' Perfect by Pink. Characters are not mine!**

**And now, on with our story. ;)**

Chapter 11

A groan was the first thing Santana heard when waking up the following morning. Her eyes fluttered open and all she could see was blonde. The girls had shifted in their sleep and Santana was spooning Quinn, her face buried in the blonde hair. She pulled back a little with a yawn and kissed the bare shoulder in front of her.

"Good morning beautiful." The brunette spoke into the blonde's ear softly, pulling her closer. "Did you sleep well?"

"Best night's sleep in forever." Quinn answered, and Santana could hear the smile, before admitting: "But now...I hurt."

"Is it your ankle? Do you need some medicine?" San asked her softly.

"My ankle, and my back. It gets like this sometimes, since the accident in high school." the blonde answered as she rolled over to face her girlfriend, trying to hide the wince from the action, then gently pecking her lips. "I'll be alright. I don't want to get addicted to those things."

"How about some regular medicine, Ibuprofen or Tylenol? It'll help a little at least." Santana suggested as she brushed Quinn's hair behind her ear.

"Okay. Yeah." Quinn agreed, watching as Santana got out of bed, gloriously nude. "You know, that's not fair."

"What isn't?" the Latina asked, looking back at Quinn as she got the medicine for her, a confused look on her face.

"How damn perfect you are. It's not fair for all of the other women." Quinn told her, with a grin, causing Santana to roll her eyes playfully, to try to hide the blush that she could feel creeping up. The myths were just that, myths. Ethnic people definitely can blush, it's just harder to notice sometimes.

"We all know that I have a bad ass body. But I wouldn't say it's not fair to others, because I work my ass off for it. They could too, if they wanted to." she finally replies, getting back in bed next to the blonde. "It doesn't really matter what they think anyway. The only opinion that matters to me is yours. Besides, all this," she gestures to herself, "Is off limits to everyone but you."

"Mmm, how on earth did I get so lucky?" Quinn smiled as she admired Santana again, then sighs and motions to herself. "Well, this is all yours, but it's broken, scarred, and been through hell."

"And it's perfect. I love every inch of you." Santana told her with no hesitation. "Now, take your ibuprofen, and lay on your tummy."

"Why?" Quinn asked as she reached for her bottle of water to take the medicine.

"Because I haven't had the chance to admire the back of you. Last night I got to memorize your front. Today, I will memorize your back...and help you feel better while I'm at it. Cariña, you are about to get the most amazing back massage you've ever had."

"Cariña? I really like when you call me Spanish nicknames. But I need to know what they mean." Quinn chuckled as she took the medicine, and put her water aside, turning on her tummy as instructed.

"Honey. That one means honey." Santana informed her, smiling. She got up from the bed and walked to her dresser, coming back with some lotion. "I don't have massage oils, so this will have to do." She told the blonde as she adjusted Quinn, placing her casted foot up on a pile of pillows to elevate it and relieve some of the pressure.

"I love it."

"And I love you." Santana told her as she carefully straddles Quinn's thighs, leaning down to kiss Quinn's temple before sitting back up. She put some lotion into her hand and rubbed them together, instead of putting the cold cream directly on the girls aching back. After applying a thin layer to the skin, she began to rub along the length of Quinn's back, slowly and carefully. It was as if she knew exactly where to put more pressure, and what areas to focus on.

"Mmm, that feels so good." Quinn basically moaned. "How'd you learn to do this so well?"

"I took a class, back when I was with Britt. She'd be achy sometimes after long days dancing, so I thought I'd learn, and help her feel better." San answered honestly, knowing that it wouldn't bother Quinn.

"That's sweet, babe. I really love sweet Santana."

"Don't go telling people, you know I have a reputation to maintain." the brunette chuckled.

"I wouldn't dare. I'd be afraid you'd stop." Quinn says with a light laugh of her own.

"Nah, I wouldn't stop. I like spoiling my lady." Santana replied with a smile, placing a small kiss between Quinn's shoulder blades, then dropping several more down her spine, grinning against the pale skin when she felt the goosebumps form under her lips.

Once again, she reaches a scar, and just like before, she kisses it, and traces it's outline with her finger. "So beautiful."

"San, please stop?" Quinn asked suddenly, causing the brunette to look up at her.

"Stop what, Q?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Stop saying they are beautiful. I know they aren't." Quinn answered softly.

"They are. To me. Quinn, you know I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. That's not who I am."

"They are hideous."

"No, that Ryan Seacrest tattoo was hideous. Thank God you got that shit covered up. The sunflower is much better." Santana told her, earning a chuckle in response.

"That's definitely true." Quinn agreed.

"Mhmm, see, I won't lie to you to make you feel better, I never have and I never will." Santana assured the blonde as she moved to lay next to her, her hand still moving along her back gently. "I really do think they are beautiful. They remind me of all the shit that you went through to become the incredible woman that you are today."

"How is it that you always know just what to say to make me feel better?" Quinn asked as she rolled to face the brunette again.

"It's a gift." San shrugged as she smiled and pulled Quinn into her arms. "So, are you feeling any better? Pain wise I mean?"

"I am. Thank you, baby." Quinn replied as she melted into her girlfriend.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, mi amor." she replied, then translated after getting a confused look. "Anything for you, my love."

"Have I mentioned how sexy it is when you speak Spanish?" Quinn grinned in response.

"Once or twice." Santana chuckled as she leaned in, kissing Quinn lovingly.

* * *

The next few days were nothing short of bliss for the girls. There was the occasional bad morning for Quinn, which is when she usually seemed to be in the most pain. Santana would do her best to make her more comfortable when that happened, and was doing a pretty good job of it judging by Quinn's praises and thanks.

Then the morning of the lunch meeting with their lawyer came. Quinn was anxious, tossing and turning throughout most of the night before. Santana did what she could to calm her down, and finally at about 2 a.m. the blonde fell into a restless sleep in her arms.

Both were tired, but knew how important the day was, so when the alarm went off, they got up without too much fuss, and went about getting ready. Santana made sure to help Quinn get dressed first, and then wheeled her to the bathroom where she could use the tall, full body mirror she had set up, to do her own hair and makeup.

A few moments later, the Latina walked back into the bathroom with her, fully dressed in black dress pants, a crisp white blouse, and a black blazer with white trim. She was stunning, her hair was down, straight and flowing past her shoulders; and she hadn't even done her makeup yet.

"Close your mouth there, Q. Don't want you drooling over that sexy new dress you bought now do we?" she winked when she caught the blonde staring at her.

"You look so damn hot." Quinn complimented. "Seriously...wow."

"Thanks babe." Santana smiles as she applied her makeup. "You look pretty damn sexy yourself."

The blonde smiled. She was wearing a plain black sleeveless dress with a white cardigan over-top of it. It was form fitting, and came to mid-thigh. Sure, she was in a wheelchair, but Santana had helped her get it on and saw her on the crutches, standing up in the dress. Her hair was also down, but pinned at the sides with barrettes to keep it out of her face. Her makeup was light and natural, apart from her red lipstick.

"You wanna try to walk today? Or would you want the chair?" Santana asked her when she finished applying her makeup. Quinn had been using the crutches a lot more lately around the house, except for those bad mornings.

"I think I'll walk. But we can put the chair in the car just in case I need it later." Quinn replied as she wheeled herself to the living room, with Santana close behind her.

"Sure. No problem." Santana smiled as she grabbed her purse and Quinn's, knowing that it would be hard for her to carry it while walking on the crutches. "Do you have everything you need in here?"

"Yeah, I do babe. I'm ready when you are." Quinn answered as she got up from the chair and put her weight on the crutches.

Santana nods and opens the door for her, bringing the wheelchair along with them to put in the car. As Quinn waited by the elevator, she locked the apartment, and then followed the blonde. She noticed the nervous way her girlfriend was standing, tapping her fingers on the crutches as she leaned against the side of the elevator.

"Q, it's gonna be alright. We got one of the best domestic violence lawyers in New York. We've got this. No problem." Santana reassured her, rubbing her arm, as the elevator came to a stop on the ground level, allowing the girls to get out and head to Santana's car.

Quinn gets into the passenger side as Santana puts the wheelchair in the back, before getting in the driver's side and putting on her sunglasses and seat belt. Once they are both fastened in and ready, Santana pulls out of the apartment's parking area and starts driving to the cafe where they are to meet Mrs. Logan.

The blonde started messing with the radio, flipping through the stations until she found one that suited her. Santana smiled as the familiar song came on and began to sing the words to the chorus, glancing at Quinn.

_ Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
_ Like you're less than fucking perfect_  
_ Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_ Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

Quinn smiled as she looked at Santana, reaching her hand out to lace with the brunettes, kissing her knuckles softly as she finishes singing.

"I love you San."

"I love you too querida." San smiled, as she pulled up to a stoplight, reaching over for a soft kiss. "I love you so much."

The light turned green and Santana turned her attention back to the road, singing along with Quinn to some other songs along the journey to the cafe. After bout 15 minutes, the couple arrived at the cafe. Santana helped Quinn out of the car, and handed her the crutches, only to be met with the blonde's soft lips pressed to her own for just a brief couple of seconds. She smiled when Quinn pulled away, and locked the car, then followed her inside.

"There's Mrs. Logan." Quinn told her as she nodded her head in the direction of an older, dark skinned woman in her fifties or so. The woman looked up and smiled as she stood up at the girls' presence.

"Good afternoon ladies. Please, have a seat." Mrs. Logan told them politely, shaking their hands and sitting back down herself.

Santana helped Quinn sit down, taking her crutches and propping them against the wall next to her.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Logan." Quinn responded as she sat down, her professional voice replacing her usual tone.

"Good afternoon. Thank you for taking my case as well ma'am." Santana added to her greeting.

"Of course, no problem whatsoever Ms. Lopez. This is why I specialize in these cases, so that I can help get scum like him off the streets." Mrs. Logan replied, her tone of voice serious. As the waitress came over to taker their orders, she started getting out her documents to go over with the women seated across from her.

"We have enough evidence thanks to the two of you, and witnesses, to put him away for a very long time. The charges we are going to request to be filed against him in court are multiple counts of assault and battery to Miss Fabray, multiple counts of emotional abuse, and multiple counts of rape and attempted rape, as well as charges for having and using mind altering drugs on Miss Fabray." Santana places her hand on Quinn's, which are in the blonde's lap for reassurance. "We are also going to charge him with assault and battery to Miss Lopez."

"We plan to request from the judge that he get the maximum prison time for his multiple infractions. We are also going to sue him for the cost of the medical bills, emotional trauma, and for the financial losses that you have endured due to missing work from his actions, this is for the both of you; as Miss Lopez has become your primary caregiver at home. Miss Fabray, you will be compensated appropriately, and then some. By the time we get through with him, there will be nothing left of his company, and you will be set for a few years to come." Mrs. Logan finished as she took a drink of her coffee which arrived as she was going over the information.

"Mrs. Logan, thank you. For making sure that Quinn is taken care of." Santana tells her, with a small smile. "For making sure that she won't have to deal with him anymore."

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Logan. I don't want to have to put Santana in the situation of having to deal with him again, or take care of me to this extent." Quinn added.

"You know I don't mind taking care of you." Santana whispers in her ear when Mrs. Logan is looking down at the paperwork.

" I know. I just want us to be able to move past this." Quinn assured her, squeezing her hand.

"Well, ladies, I must get back to the office. Thank you for meeting with me today. Have a good afternoon, and I will see you tomorrow morning. Please arrive to the courthouse a half an hour early."

"Yes ma'am." Quinn replied, before starting to stand, to shake her hand. After Mrs. Logan told her to sit back down, she went and paid for her meal, as well as what the girls ordered, and left the cafe.

"See, Q. I knew she'd take care of you." Santana told her, leaning over and pressing her lips to the blonde's temple.

"No, she's taking care of _us_. I'm glad that she is going to have you compensated for missing work. It makes me feel a bit better about it."

"I already told you, it's fine. Don't worry about that, okay? I'm glad that you are getting it, since your stupid job let you go for missing work over this."

"It was just a part time internship, San. I can find somewhere else, somewhere better."

"Regardless, it'll be taken care of. Anyway, let's go home."

"Yeah. Lets." Quinn agreed, smiling at the brunette, who helped her up from the table and out to the car.


End file.
